He is Mine
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Toshiro and Ichigo had been lovers for a year. Even though Toshiro is aware of Ichigo's hidden feelings, he's in it only for the sex. That is until he notices someone trying to steal Ichigo, awakening dormant feelings within Toshiro. YAOI future lemons AU
1. Chapter 1

"Nggh."

Toshiro moved in his sleep, trying to find a cooler spot on the blankets beneath him, shifting the comforters around him as well. Despite seeking the cool of the sheets, his body only met more warmth enclosing around him. Regaining more consciousness, Toshiro felt something other than the blankets wrapping around his small structure. Alarmed at the intruder, Toshiro felt himself waken fully, his hands pulling the sheets so that he could escape the arms that attempted to pull him closer.

"Stop wiggling so much." He could feel hot air linger on the back of his neck, unaware of how close the head of the person behind him was, as nimble fingers rubbed small circles through the fabric of Toshiro's tank top.

With just four words, he was able to tell the voice of the body behind him. Ichigo Kurosaki. Toshiro grumbled and continued to wiggle his way out of the grasp that was attempting to hold him down. With the help of his hands pressing down on Ichicgo's forearms, Toshiro was able to pull out of the grasp and move towards the edge of the bed. Placing his bare feet against the cold floor, he felt his body shiver welcoming the chilling sensation. He smiled slightly as the chill replaced the flush that was quickly taking over his body. Standing up completely, Toshiro started walking towards the door, still not acknowledging the body that was left in the bed.

"Toshiro."

With his hand on the door knob, Toshiro turned around and looked at the orange haired boy lying in the bed. Ichigo was propping his head with his hand as he stared at the white haired man who was preparing to leave the room. Toshiro ran his eyes from Ichigo's head to his chest that had been exposed when Toshiro pulled himself and the blankets off the bed. The blankets were pulled around Ichigo's waist, exposing the top of his boxers, the only article of clothing that Toshiro knew he was wearing.

"Toshiro." Ichigo's voice came out airy as he stared at the small man in front of him. "Come back to bed."

Turning the knob on the door and pulling it open, Toshiro turned his back towards Ichigo. "As soon as you go back to yours."

Ichigo was not prepared to see Toshiro walk out of the room, leaving him completely on alone in the dark. Toshiro didn't care for the orange haired boy he had left back in his bed. Instead, he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He swallowed the cool liquid quickly, trying to rid his body of the summer heat that had taken over the small two room apartment. He looked over at the glowing clock on the oven. It read that it was already three-thirty in the morning. Meaning he had only gotten two hours of sleep and that he would have to wake in another two and half ours. He sighed as he placed the cup on the counter, making a mental reminder to buy another jug of water for he dispenser.

Toshiro's body tensed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the warm chest that expanded against his back. He rolled his eyes slightly as he felt Ichigo duck his head closer to Toshiro's neck, his lips attaching to his exposed collar bone thanks to the tank top. Ichigo's hands moved from around Toshiro's shoulders down to his arms, rubbing them slightly, causing Toshiro's body to warm up again after his failed attempts to find away to escape the heat. He simply sighed as he tried to walk away from the boy behind him and back towards his bedroom. Ichigo didn't allow Toshiro to get very far before pulling him back into his embrace.

"Stop trying to get away from me." Ichigo mumbled into the side of Toshiro's neck before attaching his lips onto Toshiro's pulse.

"Stop trying to molest me." Ichigo could hear the annoyance in Toshiro's voice, but decided to ignore it. After all, it made the chase more fun.

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding."

With that, in a swift motion, he pulled Toshiro's tank top and threw it into the black abyss of the living room. He ran his hands down Toshiro's sleek chest and abs, feeling the lean muscles move underneath him as the smaller boy still resisted his actions. Despite the heat radiating from the chest pressed against his back, he couldn't help but give into Ichigo's hands, they were surprisingly cold. Once he had felt Ichigo's hands venture further down, playing with the hem of his boxers, Toshiro stiffened his stance. With an unknown swiftness, Toshiro pulled out of Ichigo's arms and walked down the hall before turning around to stare at the orange haired boy who was left standing by the counter with a confused expression.

"Kurosaki, it's three thirty in the fucking morning and I've only had two hours of sleep and have to wake up in another two hours. Let me sleep." Toshiro's eyes smoldered towards Ichigo, who had an upset face on.

"Toshiro, I never see you anymore." He took a few hesitant steps towards Toshiro, causing him to take a few of his own steps backwards drawing closer to his bedroom door. "We never get to have any fun, you're always working." Utilizing his long legs, Ichigo covered the amount of distance between them and wrapped his arms around Toshiro. "I miss you, Toshiro."

He let out a sigh and pressed his palms against Ichigo's vast chest, applying pressure to break out of his grip. "That's Hitsugaya-_senpai_. Ichigo, we have no relationship, you have no reason to miss me."

With that, Toshiro spun on his heel and walked towards his room, missing the hurt face that had made it's way onto Ichigo's face. Wide eyed, Ichigo walked back to his room, closing the door softly behind him as he fell onto his cold, empty bed. In the other room, Toshiro pulled the covers over him, sighing into his bed that had cool down significantly now that the two bodies that were occupying it early had left it vacant for some time. Toshiro rolled onto his side, trying to find a hint of sleep, but failing. Instead, his mind was wrapped around the words he just spat into Ichigo's face.

"_No relationship._"

This was true, for the most part. Aside from living together and being sexual lovers, they had nothing more than that. Toshiro had just graduated college and was in between jobs when his former roommate had moved out on him, leaving Toshiro to foot the rent by himself. In desperate need, he asked his small circle of friends if they knew anyone who needed a place to stay. On a whim, Toshiro's drinking pal mentioned Ichigo and Toshiro quickly took him in as a roommate without even meeting him. It took a while for Toshiro to remember him, but when he saw Ichigo walking in with boxes in his arms, he realized there was no way he could forget that orange haired idiot. Ichigo was rather infamous around their former high school for the amount of fights and goofing of that Ichigo had gotten into.

Ichigo was entering his third year of college when he moved into Toshiro's apartment. He was extremely surprised by the invitation to move in with the white haired senior. Unlike Toshiro, Ichigo had a clear idea of who Toshiro was. The small white haired boy who despite his size, was three years older than Ichigo. One reason why Ichigo had such a vivid memory of Ichigo was because he, like many people in the school, had admired Toshiro, though Ichigo was more attracted sexually rather than intellectually. Moving in with the man he had liked since high school was surreal for Ichigo, but there was no way he was going to let the opportunity pass.

A couple of weeks after Ichigo had moved in with Toshiro, he had been drinking quite heavily at a party and stumbled into Toshiro's room. Toshiro was clearly surprised to be disturbed during his reading by a pair of lips suddenly attaching to his own. A slew of words escaped Ichigo's lips, all revolving around the idea that Ichigo had been in love with Toshiro. During the unconventional confession, Ichigo's hands worked towards undressing the smaller male, not that Toshiro had been complaining. Despite holding no feeling towards his new roommate, Toshiro was not going to deny himself of a man willing to have sex with him, especially since he couldn't remember the last time he had felt intimacy with another person, not only from the male species.

After their first time sleeping together, Ichigo had awoken in Toshiro's room the next morning. He looked around an empty room, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Ichigo looked up from the bed when he saw Toshiro walk in clad in only boxers with a cup of coffee in his hand. Once Ichigo had taken the cup from him, Toshiro sat down at his computer chair and retold the nights events to Ichigo, in detail. Though, he skipped the part of Ichigo confessing his love, figuring that it was something said on the whim of the moment, even though he knew deep down that Ichigo's feelings were real. It was at that moment that they decided to be lovers. Ichigo's heart was beating at the idea of having a relationship with Toshiro, but the thought was instantly crushed with the next three words that had escaped the lips of his new lover.

"It's just sex."

That was a year ago. Even now, the relationship between Ichigo and Toshiro had on barely changed. There was still romance between them, since Toshiro never mentioned that he knew Ichigo's real feelings. Also, Ichigo never tried to convey them on a level other than sex: because of his fear of rejection and fear that Toshiro will stop sleeping with him and his one chance to be close to his love will diminish.

Toshiro rolled over onto his back and turned his head to stare at the clock on his night stand. It was now four in the morning meaning that he had rolled around in bed for thirty minute and sleep still hasn't crept over him. Sighing, he got up from his bed and walked out of his room. With silent steps, he made his way into his roommate's room, staring at the back of his lover as he faced the wall. He made no noise as he lifted the bed sheet and slipped into the bed next to Ichigo. He turned on his side so that he was back to back against the body behind him. Within seconds sleep was already making its way into Toshiro's body.

Ichigo had felt the shift of weight on the bed and had waited until everything was still beside him before he turned around. His arm quickly made it's way around the smaller man's waist, pulling him close. Toshiro let out a sigh at the same time as Ichigo once the contact between their bodies had been made. Ichigo nuzzled his face against the crook Toshiro's neck, breathing warm air on to the expose skin. Despite his want to get away from the heat earlier, Toshiro found himself relaxing into the body behind him, the sleep creeping on him quickly.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep in the same bed as me." Ichigo mumbled, his lips nipping at Toshiro's jaw line.

"I couldn't sleep in my room." Toshiro kept his eyes closed. "Let me sleep here."

"Of course."

Ichigo kissed the back of Toshiro before bring the boy closer to him again, enjoying the feeling of their bodies spooning one another. Sleep claimed the boys quickly just as like how morning appeared in a quick manner. Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he tried to keep the sun from invading his sleep. He groaned as he turned, feeling nothing around him. He woke up quickly when he realized there was a body missing. Looking around the room, his ears were straining to hear something, anything. But of course, there was nothing around.

Ichigo always woke up alone, even on the days that him and Toshiro slept together. It had nothing to do with Toshiro needing to go to work early. One time, Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night after a night of rough sex with the older male and found not only Toshiro's bed empty, the room as well. Ichigo made his way down the hallway and found his lover sleeping on the couch with his back turned towards him. Feeling hurt and dejected, he back traced his steps until he went back to his own room, not wanting to feel the emptiness of Toshiro's bed.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**This is the first fanfic that I have done in a really long time, so please bear with me while I get my bearings back.  
This is also the first adult suggested themed (sex) story, sorry if I seem very inexperienced in the art of telling sex in future chapters.  
It's starting little slow because I like getting introductions out and what not. But I'm starting chapter 2 right now, so stay tuned! Dont forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he stepped out of the lobby of the air conditioned office Toshiro's hand shot up to his neck to loosen the tie that had hung around his neck. It had only taken a few steps and could feel a sweat creeping up along his hair line. His face instantly made a scowl as he looked for the familiar car that was supposed to be waiting for him. Grumbling, he leaned against the building in the shade, trying to escape as much of the heat that he could. Though, humidity has a tendency to creep on you despite the shade. He took off his jacket draping it over his suitcase on the floor as he rolled up the sleeves of his button down. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the building behind him as he felt a small gust of wind sweep over the slight sheen of sweat that had formed on his arms.

Ichigo pulled up to the building trying to look for the white haired man he was late picking up. He looked across the sidewalk, expecting Toshiro to be standing on the edge with a glower on his face ready to yell Ichigo's head off. But alas, Ichigo didn't see Toshiro, at least, not any where along the curb. He pulled the car up to the empty curb, looking around the sidewalk until he finally laid eyes on the man he had been looking for. He could help but form a smile on his lips as he saw his lover with his eyes closed and a content expression finally on his face. Although he didn't want to disturb Toshiro's peace, he knew if he kept the man waiting any longer, the yelling would just get worse.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, his eyes instantly finding the orange haired boy parked in front of him. His eyes went from their soft emotion of relation to hard in a matter of milliseconds. Collecting his things from the ground, Toshiro made his way towards the car in front of him. He didn't say anything at first, just basking in the cool air that had surrounded him courtesy of the air conditioner. He let out a content sigh as he felt the car start moving into the flow of traffic. Ichigo had thought he had gotten away with his late arrival after seeing how relaxed Toshiro looked.

"Kuroskai, you were late." Spoke to soon. Ichigo looked over at the small man and noticed that despite not facing him, he knew that Toshiro's eyes were still closed.

"One of my professors wanted to talk about my grades." Ichigo heard Toshiro sigh as he pulled up to a red light. "You okay Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-senpai." Toshiro turned his head so that he was facing Ichigo. "And I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together as he stared at the man next to him. "You look really stressed."

"The lights green." And that was the end of the conversation, at least until they got home.

Toshiro led the way to the apartment, instantly throwing his suit jacket over the back of the one of the chairs lined up at the counter. Just as he was going to make his way towards his bedroom to lie down before making dinner, he felt Ichigo's arms wrap around his waist, his mouth lingering next to his ear. Shuddering at the warm air that made its way around his ear, Toshiro felt confused over whether to pull away or lean into the touch. Ichigo made his decision for him, pulling him close so that Toshiro could feel the slight bump that had formed between Ichigo's legs. Toshiro let out an involuntary groan at the feeling.

"You look so tense Toshiro." Ichigo's fingers began to undo the buttons that lined the front of Toshiro's t-shirt. "Let me help you relieve some of your stress."

"Kurosaki, stop." Toshiro tried to walk away, but that only brought Ichigo closer. "It's only six, can't this wait?" Although he was trying to tell Ichigo to stop, he could feel himself close to giving in to the man behind him as a tongue gave a soft lick on the shell of his ear, teeth grasping the lobe.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're not getting away this time Toshiro." He turned Toshiro around, lifting him in the process and pressed him against a near by wall. Ichigo ducked his head and attacked Toshiro's neck.

"Kurosaki." Toshiro wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist out of habit, quickly falling into his lover's wants. "I need to…" He took in a sharp in take of breath as Ichigo nipped at his neck as Toshiro ran a hand through the orange locks. "I still need to cook dinner and there's so much work to be done." Toshiro could hear his voice coming out unsteady.

"Worry about that later." Ichigo brought his lips to Toshiro's pecking them softly before showering Toshiro's neck in butterfly kisses. "Do you even know the last time we had sex?"

Toshiro couldn't answer that one, partially because his mind was becoming a quick pile of goo as Ichigo's mouth worked against his skin. The other reason was because it had really been too long. Toshiro was juggling a desk job filing papers and other secretarial work as well as dealing with graduate school. In the recent weeks, thanks to a big case that was going on at the law firm he was working at, he had been swamped.

Toshiro tried to push that to the back of his mind as he tangled his fingers at the nape of Ichigo's neck, directing Ichigo's head to face his, pressing his lips firmly against the orange head's. Ichigo smiled into the kiss as he brought his hands away from Toshiro's hips and bringing them to cup his lover's face. Toshiro's stuck his tongue out, sucking in Ichigo's bottom lip in his attempt to gain the upper hand in the situation. Ichigo, surprised by Toshiro's sudden action, opened his mouth and allowed the other's tongue to enter his mouth. They hurriedly kissed one another, allowing their tongues to dance as they battled it out for dominance.

Ichigo's fingers got to work to finish the buttons he missed when Toshiro had pulled out of his embrace earlier. He brought his hands to Toshiro's shoulder to push the shirt off of his body. He wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist to hold him as he leaned off Toshiro so he could get the shirt out that was trapped between his back and the wall. Once the shirt was off, Ichigo stared down at the boy in his arms hungrily, thankful that it was hot outside which lead to Toshiro not wearing an undershirt. Ichigo lifted Toshiro higher on his waist so that he could attack Toshiro's prominent collar bones that were just begging to be sucked.

Toshiro pressed his head against the wall as he felt the warm mouth latch onto his bare skin. He looked down at his lovers head as he placed sweet kisses, lips, and the occasional nip on his body. Toshiro's hands went to work instantly, trying to pull Ichigo's t-shirt over his head. Ichigo ground his hips against Toshiro's pinning, him to the wall as his upper body pulled away so that he could pull the t-shirt off himself. He gasped as Toshiro's lips attacked his chest.

"Hey." Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought you were the one against this."

Toshiro merely brought his hands between the taller male's neck and brought their lips to meet again mumbling a quiet "shut up" against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo gladly obliged as he wrapped his hands around Toshiro's waist to pull him away from the wall. Without breaking their kiss, he managed to get Toshiro from against the hard hallway wall to the comfort of Ichigo's bed. Clothing quickly became discarded as Toshiro removed his pants and boxers from his position lying down, all the while watching Ichigo went to remove his own articles from where he was standing. Toshiro got up form his lying down position and placed himself at the edge of the bed, noticing how slowly Ichigo's clothing appeared to come off. His hands shot up to Ichigo's hips and began to press down on the fabric to push them all they way off.

Toshiro stared at Ichigo's manhood, standing fully erect, just begging to be sucked. Without a second thought he brought his mouth around the appendage. Ichigo merely gasped as he felt his body enter the hot, wet cavern. His head rolled back as he felt his lover's tongue rub against the vein at the bottom of his member. He looked down and saw Toshiro bring a hand up to wrap around the rest of the member that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Ichigo could feel his face flush as he stared down at his lover, who's eyes were closed with his eyebrows knitted in concentration. This was one of the things that Ichigo learned to like as their sexual lives began. Even if Ichigo was the one to take initiative of sex with kisses, Toshiro was the one who would deliver. Toshiro was always the first touch or take his lover.

Ichigo watched as the small man worked his hand, twisting and pulling in time with his mouth as it sucked. The sight of the small white head bobbing back and forth on his manhood was too desirable. The two had went from having sex almost every other day to having sex for the first time in weeks which made Ichigo weak. It didn't take long before Toshiro felt Ichigo thrust his hips forward before releasing into his mouth. He never favored the taste of semen, so once he knew Ichigo's orgasm was over, he leaned over the edge of the bed and spit the residue in the trashcan that was strategically placed for situations like this. As he felt the bed sink with the added body weight, Toshiro couldn't help but form a smirk on his lips. He looked over at Ichigo who was lying down with his eyes closed. He wasn't spent, especially since he didn't do much work, but he was slightly tired from the exertion of his orgasm.

"What the hell was that Kurosaki?" Toshiro tried to put on his signature scowl.

"What do you mean 'what the hell?'" Ichigo propped himself on his elbows to stare at the naked white haired man placed at the foot of the bed.

"You said that you were going to rid me my tension." Toshiro crawled on the bed, making his way so that he could straddle Ichigo's abdomen. "And yet," he paused, his eyes sending a smoldering glare towards the orange-haired boy. "And yet, you were the one who got all the pleasure."

Ichigo stared at Toshiro straddling him, his penis still at salute, as his hands were placed on his chest as Toshiro leaned down to placed a quick kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo tried to push pressure against his but Toshiro quickly pulled away, kissing his way up Ichigo's jaw line until he had reached his ear. He licked the shell tentatively while his hands ran up Ichigo's chest and around his neck. Ichigo shivered at the mixture of heat on his ear and chilly hands on his body. He felt Toshiro's head duck closer to his head, lips practically pressed against his ear.

"Touch me Kurosaki." He bit the lobe softly. "Touch me and fulfill your promise from earlier." After biting his ear again, Toshiro pressed his hands against Ichigo's chest to lift his body up.

Without a second though, Ichigo lifted his hand grasping the member in front of him. Toshiro's neck instantly snapped back at the feeling of the long, lean fingers wrapping around his weeping member. Ichigo was quick to get to work, twist and pulling at the right speed. He knew when to apply pressure and how to tease the white haired boy above him. Groans exited Toshiro's mouth as he felt Ichigo's thumb swipe across the head of his penis, adding an indescribable pleasure to the experience. Ichigo looked up at his lover and cold feel the blood pumping to his recently flaccid organ. Ichigo was getting hard and fast. Just by merely touching his love, he was able to make Toshiro pant. But that wasn't even enough for Ichigo. If he really wanted to rid Toshiro of his stress he had to take this a step further.

After seeing Toshiro lean back so that his palms were resting on Ichigo's lower hips behind him, fully exposing his body to Ichigo, Ichigo's penis went from only being half hard to fully erect. Toshiro could feel Ichigo's lonely member pressing slightly against his backside. Toshiro's body shudder at the feeling causing Ichigo to lose his nerve. Toshiro's face went from pleasure to scowl as he felt the heat that was wrapped around his member disappear. He didn't get much time to react to the sudden loss of heat because the next thing he knew he was underneath Ichigo with his lips pressed against the other's. The kiss was hungry and passionate, both of them getting lost as the other's wet muscle massaged their own.

Ichigo pulled away from Toshiro staring down at the white haired man as he panted beneath him, his lungs happy at the air rushing through his mouth. Ichigo pressed three of his fingers against Toshiro's lips, not saying anything but signaling him to open his mouth. Toshiro obliged, his heart racing as he realized what was to happen next. Ichigo never knew he could groan at the feeling of his lover's wet appendage wrapping themselves against his lean fingers, ensuring that they were coated with a thick layer of saliva. Ichigo slowly pulled his fingers out of Toshiro's mouth, causing Toshiro's teeth to scrape against his flesh slighty, releasing more pleasure to Ichigo's hyper-sensitive nerves. Toshiro took in a sharp gasp as he felt something probing at this puckered entrance. He felt Ichigo push one of his fingers into the first digit, feeling the tight clasp of the hole around his finger; he smirked and looked down at the teal orbs that were staring at him.

"You're too tight Toshiro. So," he pushed his finger in further causing a shudder to rip through Toshiro's body. "So, so stressed, it's causing to you become so tight."

Toshiro didn't say anything in response as he felt Ichigo pump his solo finger within his body. Toshiro found difficulty in breathing as he felt Ichigo's second finger join in. Ichigo made quick work as he scissored out Toshiro's entrance, prepping him for bigger and better objects. Toshiro wrapped his slender fingers around Ichigo's neck to pull him into another passionate kiss. Ichigo's lips only lingered for a while, biting on his lover's lip slightly, before trailing down his neck. Sucking on his collar bone to ensure that purple bruise will arise later on, Ichigo made his way down to Toshiro's chest, licking it slightly before wrapping his mouth around the small nub. As his tongue brushed against the sensitive skin, he pressed his final finger in, causing a loud grunt to escape from Toshiro.

Ichigo didn't waste much time, increasing his speed that his fingers were working in Toshiro. He made sure that he'd brush is finger tips against his lover's prostate, causing Toshiro's hips to buck. As his fingers continued to spread out the entrance, Ichigo opted to occupy his mouth with something else. He made his way down his lover's body completely until he had finally faced Toshiro's weeping, neglected member. Ichigo wrapped his mouth around the top of the penis, letting his tongue lap the pre-cum that had already begun to leak out. Toshiro's body involuntarily bucked into the mouth from the sensation that was happening at his entrances as well as the hot cavern that had engulfed him. Toshiro was close and Ichigo knew that, meaning that Ichigo's teasing had paid off. Oh yes, he will definitely forget about work after what was to happen next.

Much to Toshiro's disappointment, he felt the heat leave his member as well as the lean fingers leave his entrance. Like the many times before, disappointment didn't last long. He found himself biting into his bottom lip as Ichigo's large member entered his tight entrance with no application of lube and the only prep offered by Ichigo's limber fingers. As Toshiro tried to bring his hand up to bite into his knuckles to suppress the moans that were daring to leave his throat, he felt a hand latch on to his wrist, pinning his arm about his head. Lips pressed down against his before they were pulled away. He couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk that had made their way onto Ichigo's lips.

"Scream Toshiro." Without even allowing Toshiro to get used to Ichigo's size, Ichigo had begun to pull out, rolling his hips in a way that hit Toshiro's prostate on point. "I want to hear all the moans and screams that you're trying to keep inside of you."

"N-n-no." Toshiro tried to keep his voice from sounding wary, but it was useless. He could feel his eyes rolling back as Ichigo's hips bucked in a painfully slow manner. "Damnit Kurosaki, hurry the fuck up."

Ichigo ignored the demand, continuing his slow pace. He was happy that Toshiro was finally becoming verbal, but those were not the words he wanted to come out of his mouth. Ichigo's his rolled so that he was pulling in and out of Toshiro at demeaning pace that he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up with. Feeling the tight, heat encompass his member was driving him very close to the edge, despite already releasing at the blow job provided by Toshiro earlier. Ichigo reached between the pair and wrapped his fingers around Toshiro's not-so forgotten penis. Toshiro growled as he felt Ichigo pump him at an equally slow manner.

"Fucking shit. Kurosaki, fuck." Toshiro growled. "Will stop with your teasing and fuck me like a man." Toshiro's scowled at the man above him trying to get his point across.

Toshiro noticed a familiar flicker in Ichigo's eyes. He swore it was like his eyes flashed yellow and black. "You sure about that?"

Without a response Ichigo let go of Toshiro's penis and wrapped both of his hands against Toshiro's small hips, applying pressure that would leave for sure markings in a few hours. Ichigo began to pound the small body, no pounding couldn't even describe the speed at which Ichigo's hips began to buck. Toshiro could only fist Ichigo's hair with one hand as one arm wrapped around his lover's neck to hold on, as he threw his head back in pleasure. Ichigo took the opportunity to suck on Toshiro's neck, making sure to suck hard on the pulsating sensitive skin. It was times like these when Toshiro thought Ichigo had some sort of split personality. It was like his mind had snapped and he had changed into a crazy person. But in situations like this, Toshiro was quite pleased at the change.

Ichigo wrapped one arm around Toshiro lifting him off the bed slightly to get a better leverage to ensure that Toshiro's prostate was hit with every thrust. Grabbing Toshiro's weeping member, Ichigo speed up his strokes to match his thrust. A slew of moans and groans escaped Toshiro's throat and lips as he gave into the pleasure that was appeasing both members of the party.

"Kuro-Kuro…" Toshiro started as he felt the heat in his lower stomach tighten. "Ah! Ichigo, fuck!"

Ichigo's ears redden at the sound of his first name slip through his lover's lips. It was only in bed that Toshiro ever called him by his first name. He felt the warm cum slip over his hand and splash onto his and Toshiro's chests. At the sound of his name and a few more thrust, Ichigo came for the second time that night. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself above Toshiro's body. He felt Toshiro's limp arms slip from behind his neck, where they had been clawing at his back moments earlier. He heard a soft thump as Toshiro fell flat against the bed, breathing hard as he rode through the aftershocks of his intense orgasm.

Once Toshiro was comfortable, Ichigo pulled himself out of Toshiro slowly hearing a sound that was mixed with a groan and a moan. He rolled to his side softly as his eyes caught the low glow of the clock on the night stand. It read 8:45. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, since it felt like he had only been with Toshiro for a matter of minutes. Ichigo made his way to wrap around the small body that was lying next to him, but as he made his move he felt Toshiro get up. Despite the tired look on his face Toshiro forced himself out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo didn't even bother to hide the hurt in his voice.

"To clean up." Toshiro was bending over looking for his boxers that he had discarded earlier. "I still have work to do."

With that, Toshiro walked out of the room with his clothes in his hands. After making a pit stop at his room for a pair of underwear and pants, he walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. He heard no noise after his shower as he made his way to the living room to work. He spread out the numerous sheets across the coffee table as he typed something on his laptop. It was only once he heard a grumble emit from his stomach that he finally decided to get something to eat, despite it being 9:30.

Ichigo walked out of the shower clad in only drawstring pants and towards the living room with his text books. He sat down on the couch and noticed his boyfri-no…it wasn't that, he watched his roommate in the kitchen, noticing that he was dressed in the same attire. Toshiro only noticed Ichigo's presence once he had turn around from the fridge with an apple in his mouth. He ignored him though, sitting down at the opposite end of the couch, leaning back into the cushion as he read a thick packet of work. The two sat in silence, save for the tv that was playing quietly in the back ground. Toshiro heard Ichigo shut his text books and let out a sigh. Toshiro's eyes glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was already eleven, though he had no intention to stop working so soon, he still had to do homework.

Toshiro was extremely shocked as he felt weight added to his thighs. He looked down and saw a head full of orange lying across his lap as the owner faced the tv. Toshiro lifted his leg trying to signal Ichigo to get off of his lap, but the boy took no notice. Toshiro let out a grumble as he smacked the side of Ichigo's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV." Toshiro looked at Ichigo's body sprawled across the couch, his long legs draping over the arm of the couch.

"Why are you lying on me?" Toshiro tried to contain the growl that was threatening to break lose.

"Because it's more comfortable, now shut up and stop complaining."

Toshiro couldn't explain the sudden anger that had filled Ichigo's voice but they were both too tired to touch up the subject. Instead, Toshiro returned his thoughts back to the papers infront of him. Toshiro couldn't explain it, although he said it was in it for the sex and nothing more, in situations like these, where Ichigo would initiate contact in a nonsexual manner that Toshiro felt strange. It wasn't a bad strange, it was a…well, there weren't any words that Toshiro could use to explain what kind of strange it was exactly. Instead, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind like he had with so many other feelings that revolved around the berry that was lying across his lap.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**You like how I didn't give you a warning about the lemon, thought you'd like to be surprised.  
Plus, I told you in the description that there were future lemons, and well, here is one.  
Honestly, the only reason why this took so long to write is because it was my first lemon, ever.  
I decided to read around to figure out how I wanted to write it.  
I wanted it to be interesting but classy.  
Please, don't hate me if this came out bad. It sounded good in my head. **


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's rays made their way across his twitching face as he slowly stirred into consciousness from his position on the couch. Squeezing his eyes shut he brought his fists to his eyes to try and wipe out the sleep. He blinked his eyes opened and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch, his legs feeling dead caused by the weight from the head that was still placed on his lap. He lifted his leg, trying to stir the dead weight that was currently dozing off to reawaken. Instead, he was only met with the body turn onto it's other side so that Toshiro could see Ichigo's face.

Toshiro stared down at the face that was currently nuzzling into the junction between his hip and leg. He stared at the calm looking face that was lying on him. He hadn't seen Ichigo much lately, as evident in the current sex life, and seeing him look so relaxed made something twitch inside him. Unknowingly, his hand reached up and ghosted over the soft orange trestles. He could feel them tickling his palm as he moved the hand from the top of the head towards Ichigo's face. With a finger he traced the bridge of Ichigo's nose, his fingers lightly brushing against his lips. This caused Ichigo to scrunch his nose and twitch slightly, showing signs of waking up. Toshiro quickly pulled his hand back and stared as the man on his lap began to stir to life.

He watched as the eyes squeezed shut before opening slowly. Toshiro felt a brief moment of panic as he watched his lover wake. Should he pretend to sleep? Should he look the other way? Confused, Toshiro chose to scowl at the boy. As his eyes opened, Toshiro noticed the soft glaze that was muddled in his eyes as he transitioned from the dream world to reality. Toshiro's heart twitched as he watched, was this what he had missed out on every time he left Ichigo in bed alone? The soft puffiness around his eyes? The innocent doe-like look? The ador- Toshiro stopped his thoughts right there. As consciousness quickly made it back to Ichigo, he noticed that who he was staring up at. He caught the soft look in Toshiro's eyes before the turned back into his natural scowl.

"T-T-T-T-Toshiro?" Ichigo looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Tch." Toshiro turned away so that he was facing the window. "It's Histugaya-senpai."

"What, what are you doing?" Ichigo continued to look up, not realizing his position.

"What?" Toshiro looked down at Ichigo incredulously. "What am I doing? We fell a sleep, you idiot. Now get up, I have to get to work." Toshiro glanced at the clock built into the TV box. It read 8 meaning he had work in a few hours.

"Toshiro, it's Saturday, you don't have work." Toshiro looked down at the man confused. "Have you been working so much that you haven't realized what day of the week it is?"

Ichigo brought his hand up to lightly caress Toshiro's cheek. He leaned into the touch for a second before snapping. He pushed Ichigo off his lap so that the poor boy fell to the carpet with a thud. Toshiro proceeded to stand and push himself around the long body that was occupying most of the floor. Ichigo rubbed his head from his position before pushing himself to a sitting position. He watched the small lithe body walk around the kitchen admiring the view. Ichigo's heart fluttered when he remembered how he had actually woken up in the presence of his crush. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, scowling he tapped his hands against his face in effort to calm down. He couldn't let Toshiro know his feelings. It would…it would just ruin everything.

The two worked in silence, like most of the time, for the rest of the day. They moved from around the living room to their separate rooms to back to the kitchen, trying to finish the homework that had piled around them since tests were approaching. The couple both jumped out of their skin as a loud burst of music had filled the silent room. Heart racing, Ichigo reached out for his phone, blushing in embarrassment when he noticed the scowl that had formed on Toshiro's already stressed face. Without even bothering to look at the caller I.D. he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He nearly barked into the phone, feeling bad for who ever was on the other line. That was until he heard an equally angered voce in return, instantly knowing who was on the line. "What do you want?" Muffled yelling. "Now?" Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "I'll meet you at the restaurant in a little bit." Talking. "No, you don't have to pick me up, I'll meet you there." More talking. "GRIMMJOW, DAMMNIT I SAID I'LL MEET YOU THERE." More talking. "If you were outside why didn't you just say something?" Silence. "I'll be down there in a second, hold on."

Toshiro leaned back in his chair as he watched the young boy in front of him sigh as he closed not only his phone but his textbook as well. He listened to the one-sided conversation with amusement. Who was Grimmjow? No, amusement wasn't the feeling that was seething in him at the moment, it was something else, but Toshiro couldn't figure out what it was. He cleared his throat causing the orange-haired boy to look up.

"So." He cleared his throat again, curious to why his throat felt so dry. "Who was that?"

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted. "No one." He stood up and scooped his books into his arms. "I have to go. I have…" It was Ichigo's turn to clear this throat. "I have a meeting with someone." Toshiro watched as Ichigo disappeared for a bit in his room, there was a brief rustling sound before Ichigo came back into the kitchen as he pulled on his jacket. "I'll leave the car for you here, in case you need it."

Toshiro, still baffled by the whole situation, caught the slight blush that had crept up on Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo left the room without another word leaving Toshiro to sit in silence, his mind trying to process what he had just witnessed. All the while, there was something building in him. It was an indescribable feeling that made Toshiro wiggle in his seat slightly. Instead of further probing his thoughts, he pushed it to the back of his mind and looked down at the work in front of him.

While Toshiro battled it out against the books, Ichigo was battling out an entirely different situation. From his seat in the car he glanced over at the teal-haired man next to him. Grimmjow was the complete opposite of Toshiro. While Toshiro was small and lithe, Grimmjow was tall and sturdy. Toshiro was quite and icy, Grimmjow was loud and mean. This was Ichigo's plan: try and go out with someone who was completely different then the person he was currently in love with in attempts to get over said person. Ichigo let out a sigh as realized how stupid that plan sounded. Hell, he had been in love with Toshiro longer than they had been lovers. Plus, he was using Grimmjow. Ichigo looked over at the man again. _It doesn't look like he's easily hurt though, _Ichigo merely thought to himself.

"Why do ya' keep staring at me, berry?" A snarky grin made it's way onto Grimmjow's face. "Like me tha' much?" He flicked an eyebrow at Ichigo before turning back at the road.

"Tch. Who'd like a teal-haired freak like you," Ichigo mumbled turning his gaze back to the road as well.

"You are in no position ta talk with a head full a hair like yours, ya' know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know?"

Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow with a flabbergasted look. Grimmjow was the one who wanted Ichigo to go on a date with him first. And after several attempts Ichigo had only answered him recently when his plan to get over Toshiro finally formulated in his mind. And now, he was finally on the date and Grimmjow had nothing planned? Ichigo shook his head, utterly confused on why he had agreed in the first place. Ichigo was thinking of plummeting himself out of the car and running back home when he noticed the car stop. Grimmjow had pulled into the parking lot of a simple restaurant that seemed to be in a very secluded location. Ichigo didn't notice that his door opened and that Grimmjow was holding for him.

"Are ya' gonna get out of the car or sit there lookin' like an idiot?"

Ichigo hesitantly got out of the car and fell into step next to the larger man. The two walked the short distance from the almost empty parking lot to the restaurant before them. Ichigo tried to read the name of the restaurant but it looked like it was written in a different language. Once the two were welcomed by the cool of the air-condition area, a rather busty girl with deep sea-green hair greeted them with a large smile on her face.

"Grimmy!" Ichigo shot a look to Grimmjow who's lips curled into a snarl.

"Nel, how many fuckin' times do I have to tell ya _not_ to call me that?" His eyes narrowed as the girl approached him and his date, her eyes landed on the red head next to him.

"Oh, why hello there." The smile on her face spread into a larger one as she eyed her brother with a knowing look. "I'm Nel, Grimmjow's step sister." She motioned for Grimmjow and Ichigo to follow her to their table. "I'll be your server today, so don't be hesitant to ask. Not that you would, Grimmy." She earned a small growl from Grimmjow with that.

"You're step sister?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, not even bothering to mask his confusion.

Grimmjow cleared his throat as he sipped on the pre-provided water. "We kind of…uhm…" Grimmjow stopped trying to figure out how he wanted to say the next sentence. "Own the place."

"Own the place?" Ichigo could feel his eyes take the shapes of saucers. "You own a restaurant?"

"Chain of restaurants." He shifted in his seats as he noted the look on the boy's face. "My parents do actually. We just manage this branch."

Ichigo looked around for the first time, taking in the Western feel that was emitted from every pore of the restaurant. _A chain of restaurants. His family owns a chains of restaurants?_ Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head at the thought. True, he didn't really know Grimmjow aside from some what mutual friends, but this was definitely one of the last things he expected. Suddenly, Ichigo had the biggest urge to get to know the teal man who was seated across from him.

Toshiro stared at the TV in front of him. He looked at the clock that was placed on the opposite wall. _It's already 10:50 and he's still not home?_ Toshiro was furious but he couldn't explain why. Ichigo had gone out with other people before. He had his friends over all the time. It was the blush. That's what set off Toshiro's utmost curiosity. _Why the hell had he been blushing? Who the hell was Grimmjow? Why the hell hadn't heard of him before? Where the hell is that stupid bo-_ Toshiro's internal question was cut off when he heard something approaching the apartment. He muted the TV as he heard muffled voices come from the other side of the wall.

"I'll see ya' around then." Toshiro strained his ear, concentrating as hard as he could to hear the conversation.

"Yeah. Thanks for the food." There was a silence that caused Toshiro's heart to bump in his throat.

"See ya' around 'berry." He heard footsteps go off into the distance as well as the lock turning.

Toshiro quickly unmated the TV and tried to look engrossed as he possibly could at the movie in front of him. He looked up a little after the door opened and Ichigo had stepped into the house. Toshiro and Ichigo looked at one another with surprised looks, though Toshiro looked the most surprised. Painting Ichigo's cheeks was the damn blush again. Toshiro's chest swelled as the thought back to the silence that he had heard through the door.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. Toshiro looked at Ichigo suspiciously, thinking that the boy would sit down next to him like he usually did.

"How was your…meeting, Kurosaki?" Toshiro raked his gaze so that he was staring at Ichigo's brown eyes. He noted the blush creeping up onto Ichigo's cheeks.

"It was…' Ichigo couldn't find the right adjective.

The hesitancy made the knot that was forming in Toshiro's stomach tighten, just like how his grip was tightening around the remote control. "Who's Grimmjow?"

"What?" Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Grimmjow?" Toshiro snarled between his teeth at the fact that he had to repeat the name. "You said you had to go see someone named Grimmjow. How come I've never met him before?" Toshiro didn't mean to sound protective, and yet that's how his voice was coming out.

"Oh, well, that's because he doesn't go to Seireitei."

"He doesn't go to our school? Where does he go?" Toshiro turned his torso so that he was facing the orange-haired boy.

"He goes to Las Noches. We met through mutual friends at a party." Ichigo tried to hide the heat that was rising to his cheeks.

"Las Noches? As in our rival school?" Toshiro almost growled. He knew people from Las Noches, none of which he liked.

"Toshiro, you've never been the school spirited type, so why start now?" Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a knowing look, trying to decipher that weird glint in his lover's eye. What was it? Was it jealousy? "Why do you seem so disturbed over my choice of friends?"

"Because people from Las Noches aren't worth your time." Toshiro huffed as he turned away, feeling slightly foolish at his confusion over his emotions.

"Since when do you care who is worth my time? Because to me it's none of your concern. As you so clearly stated a couple days ago, 'we have no relationship.' My business really isn't any of your concern." Ichigo didn't know where this sudden anger had come from, but he found him storming away from the smaller man who was still settled in his seat on the couch.

Toshiro sat on the couch baffled. His stomach was full of knots and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing in his veins. Why? Why was he so mad at the fact that Ichigo had gone out with another guy? Sure, Ichigo had called it a meeting, but from the way the boy looked he knew it was so much more than that. But why was he so angered? He was allowed to date whoever he wanted, he never did, but Ichigo had the option. _So why am I sitting on the couch fuming_? Toshiro couldn't take it anymore and walked towards Ichigo's room, not even bothering to knock as he threw the door open. Ichigo jumped from his place on the bed, where he was opening a book to read in attempt to block his thoughts.

"Who is he?" Toshiro was fuming, but he kept his calm demeanor, his face etching into a typical scowl.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo placed a similar scowl as Toshiro stepped out of the doorway and into the room.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me who the hell he is." Toshiro watched as Ichigo got off the bed and walked over to him, using his height to tower over the smaller male.

"Why do you care?"

"Kurosaki, answer the damn question." Toshiro was losing his patience quickly. His body was swelling with emotions that he just couldn't understand.

"Answer mine first." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro's neck as he leaned down so he was eye level with him. "Why do you care?"

Toshiro didn't say anything. Or, it was more like he couldn't say anything. He stood there, staring at the brown eyes that were looming into his and was at a loss of words. Why did he care? Because his sex partner was seeing someone else? No, that wasn't it, it couldn't be that simple. But was it? Was that what he was bugging him? Toshiro grunt as he placed his hands on Ichigo's chest and stormed out of the room and into his. He slammed the door shut and locked it, making sure that Ichigo had no chance to get in and disrupt him with his thoughts. There was no way he could actually like the stupid orange-haired kid from across the hall. There was no way. He was good sex and a great way to relieve stress. There was no way he liked that idiot.

No way.

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers!  
Oh ho ho ho, it seems that our lovely Histugaya is kind of blind in the love department.  
****I sat in my room for really long time trying to decide who I wanted to be the other man. It was a tie between Renji and Grimmjow.  
I was going to let you guys decide, but I went ahead and used Grimmjow because I wanted to introduce the other man already.  
But hell, I'm the writer and I can always throw in some Renji loving if I want.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
I'm still trying to get the ball rolling.  
It seems like they've (mostly Toshiro) have been stuck in the apartment for a while.  
Maybe I'll let him get out in the next chapter.  
Hahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to stay tune! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

"You're sleeping with your roommate?" Toshiro suddenly regretted telling the overly busty red-head who sat across him about his currently situation. "Oh God, I can't believe you're sleeping with your roommate. I never pegged you for the type to sleep with someone just because. I mean, I knew you were gay, I could just tell. But damn, sleeping with your room mate. Can I guess? I bet you're the one who's always on bot-."

"You better not finish that sentence Matsumoto." Toshiro had gripped the cup he was holding so hard that his knuckles had begun to turn white as the woman rattled off incessantly. "You finish that sentence and I will find a way to get you fired." Considering that Toshiro's position at work wasn't that high, he was pleasantly amused that there was _someone_ who was ranked beneath him.

"Fine, fine. But still, to be sleeping with someone who you're not actually romantically connected with, it doesn't suit you senpai." Rangiku let out a gasp and leaned over the table, causing her overly large breast to rest against the table that looked extremely uncomfortable. "Unless you _do_ like him!"

Toshiro shot a glare at the woman. "I. Do. Not. Like. Him." Toshiro spat between his clench teeth.

Rangiku couldn't suppress the giggle that was quickly making its way onto her lips. Toshiro stared across the table at her as the server placed the meal that he had ordered in front of him. Toshiro looked up at this server, noticing something about the guy instantly. Teal hair? Who in their right mind dyes their hair teal? Toshiro tried to look for a name tag but he couldn't find any as the guy turned around. Pushing the guy to the back of his mind he turned back to Rangiku who was already well into devouring his plate.

"You know…" Rangiku started before pausing to swallow the food she was eating. "Even if you say you don't like him that proves nothing."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"Think about it: people lie to themselves every day. It's completely natural to lie." She stabbed a piece of her food and placed it in her mouth and began to chew it thoughtfully. "Maybe you're just so used to lying to yourself that you don't even realize what's going on in your heart."

"Oh, please inform me Matsumoto. What exactly is going on in my heart?" Toshiro merely stared at her as he continued to eat his food.

"You're in love with the guy you're fucking."

Toshiro choked slightly on his food. He forced some water down before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "_Love_? Matusmoto, I don't even like the guy, how the hell can you say I love him."

"Woman's intuition." She said nothing else as she took another bite from her meal.

Toshiro mulled over the thought. There was no way in hell that he was in love with that orange-haired nit wit. As he mindlessly ate he heard something that made his ear twitch. From across the room he heard someone call for someone named Grimm. His eyes grew wide as he looked for the source of the voice. Grimmjow? Was he in this room this very moment? Would Toshiro be able to find out who that fucker was? Toshiro caught himself. No, he was getting angry over nothing. There was no reason for him to get so angry at the sound of what _sounded _like Grimm, that didn't necessarily mean it was him. Toshiro shook his head as he turned around to face his food, missing as the teal haired man from earlier pass behind him.

After paying for their bill, Toshiro and Rangiku got into his car. Toshiro had to drop Rangiku off back at the office before heading over to pick up Ichigo from school. He grumbled on his way back to school about how Ichigo really needed to get the tire on his bike fixed so that they wouldn't have to keep picking each other up. As he pulled up onto the curb, his eyes looked for the flashy orange-head boy. He glanced down at the clock in the car and realized that he was early. With a sigh, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He leaned against the hood of the car as he scanned the campus for the familiar face. As he was waiting Toshiro noticed a car pull up behind him, parking dangerously close to the back of his car. He tried to peek at who was behind the wheel, but with the heavy limo-tinted windows, he couldn't even make out a body shape.

A few minutes passed before Toshiro watched the tall, lean body he was overly familiar with make it's way towards Toshiro. No, he wasn't walking to Toshiro but to the car next to Toshiro. Ichigo hadn't even noticed his white haired lover standing next to their white car, his eyes were fixed on the black car behind it. Toshiro stared at disbelief as he watched the orange hair boy completely disregard him; the anger that was building up in him early was daring to spill out again.

"KUROSAKI!" Toshiro was surprised himself at the sound of his voice leaving his throat.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, eyes instantly glowering at whoever dared to yell his name so violently. That is, until he noticed the white haired man looking extremely pissed off standing on the side walk next to their car. His eyes softened for a bit before remembering their fight the night before, his eyebrows etching into a scowl. Toshiro's eyes widened at the look as Ichigo made his way towards their Toshiro, though it seemed like he wasn't going to make the effort to go into the actual car.

"Why are you here Toshiro?"

"Why…why am I here?" Toshiro looked at the orange-haired boy. Yes, there was no way he was in love with this guy. "I'm here to pick you up."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "I texted you earlier to tell you that I didn't need a ride. I figured you wouldn't want to pick me up, so I got someone else to."

The last sentence didn't register in his mind right away as he looked at his found, indeed finding a message from Ichigo. He stared down at the message before he realized what Ichigo had said.

"Wait." Toshiro somewhat growled the word, even if he didn't mean to. "You got someone else to pick you up? Who the hell did you…"

"Aye Berry, are we goin' or wha?"

Toshiro's head snapped at the sound of the voice, his eyes falling on a very familiar looking head. Teal hair. His eyes widened as he stared at the man who was he server at the restaurant only an hour prior. _This…this is the guy that_…

"I'll be there in a second Grimm." Toshiro looked at Ichigo he turned from facing _Grimmjow_ and back to Toshiro, completely missing the flames in the smaller male's eyes. "I don't need the ride Toshiro."

"The hell you don't. I drove all the way here. Get. In. The. Car."

Toshiro made way to grab Ichigo's wrist and drag him into the damn car if he had to. Just as he was going to grab it, he felt Ichigo get jerked away. He looked up and saw the teal haired man, smiling an eat-shit grin as his hand protectively wrapped around Ichigo's wrist. White stared at teal with a complete shocked face. Toshiro knew he was small, there was no way to deny it, but this guy…this guy was massive. Still, Toshiro reached forward for Ichigo, only to have the orange haired kid pulled out of his reach.

"Who's the little snowflake?" Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh as he stared down at the incredibly smaller male.

"_Snowflake?_" The words seeped through Toshiro's teeth as he felt a vein throb somewhere along his forehead.

Ichigo let out a sigh, this really was not the way he wanted the two meet. "Grimm, this is Tosh-…Hitsugaya-senpai. Hitsugaya-senpai, this is Grimmjow."

Toshiro didn't know what was going on. First, Ichigo was _meeting_ with some teal haired freak. Second, he wasn't getting in the damn car. And third, he was calling him _Hitsugaya-senpai_! What in the world was going on? Toshiro didn't say anything, instead he let his eyes drag down the pairs arms where he saw Grimmjow's hand still wrapped around his Ichigo's wrist. Someone thing snapped in Toshiro, but he didn't know how to deal with it. So instead, he walked around the car and got inside, not bothering to say anything towards the two. He peeled away from the curb and speed away. When he was a distance away, he looked in his rear-view mirror, he saw Ichigo standing on the curb with a scowl on his face as the man next to him laughed.

Ichigo stared as the car drove off. Disbelief ran through his body, quickly followed by anger. _Did the bastard really just leave him? Did that fuck face really, really just drive off with out saying anything? Idiot, you're the one who told him that you didn't need a ride. That's not the point, he didn't fucking say anything. That bastard, when I get home, fucking going to be-_ Ichigo's internal monologue ended when he felt someone tugging on his wrist. With a scowl he turned towards the pulling.

"What!" He yelled at Grimmjow, who's face when from laughing to dead serious.

"Do not yell at me Berry because the little snowflake drove off." He tugged on his arm again, leading him towards the car. "Now get in the car so I can take you home."

Ichicgo made his way to the passenger side of the car, his face still holding shape of the lingering scowl. He was feeling just as heated as his white haired lover. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, a frown making its way onto his face as he noticed direct emotions on the little berry's face. _He clearly likes that snowflake_. Grimmjow gripped the wheel tighter, pulling this skin taunt against his knuckles that began to turn white. Ichigo didn't notice and chose to stare out the window, mulling his thoughts over why he seemed to fighting with Toshiro so much lately.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ichigo looked over at the teal-haired man. Both men were frowning at one another. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty hungry."

Grimmjow pulled into the parking lot of a random fast food restaurant. Neither one of them made way to get out of the car, rather sitting in an awkward silence. Grimmjow could hear Ichigo breathing as he rattled his brain on Toshiro. Ichigo felt the staring and looked over at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at the smaller male in the seat next to him, a scowl on his face as he tried to figure the boy out. After meeting at a party, Grimmjow had taken a keen interest in the orange haired lad, mostly because Ichigo socked him in the gut the fist time they met. As their eyes locked, both boys felt something flutter in their heart. No, Grimmjow's heart didn't flutter_. I'm a man damnit, and men's hearts don't flutter._ Still, he felt something unnatural occurring within him. Feeling the same sensation Ichigo got out of the car and started walking towards the restaurant.

_Shit, shit. Oh God._ Ichigo shook his head as he walked in the restaurant, staring at the menu, but not really comprehending anything that was before him. _Shit, what the hell was that Ichigo? You, you can't actually _like_ the guy can you?_ Ichigo felt body heat take place on his side, his body stiffening as he registered Grimmjow's noticeable build. Ichigo shook his head of the thoughts as he placed his order and taking a seat at a random table. He watched Grimmjow order, trying to figure out what was going on his head. _He's a pompous asshole._ Grimmjow made his way towards Ichigo, their eyes locking instantaneously. Just as Grimmjow sat down, Ichigo shot up, earning a very confused glare to form on the teal-haired man's face.

"Bathroom. I've got to go the bathroom." Without another word he walked into the bathroom, standing at the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror.

_This is what you wanted Ichigo! You wanted to get over that bastard and here's someone who's more than willing to help! Ugh, but it feels so wrong. It's Grimmjow for fuck's sake. He's the guy who called you a panty wearing pansy strawberry because you didn't wanna smoke a joint! Ichigo, you can not. CAN NOT like this guy. Call this whole shit off and go back to Toshiro like you belong. _Ichigo felt his insides tighten. _But I don't belong with Toshiro._ His heart felt heavy. _I'm just a good fuck for him._

Lost in his own thoughts Ichigo didn't hear the bathroom door open or close. He didn't even notice the presence of another body until it was flush against his back. Ichigo jumped at the intrusion of personal space. He looked up into the mirror and saw a familiar teal-haired man standing behind him. Ichigo relaxed slightly after knowing it wasn't a complete stranger, but his body was still tense. Their eyes locked in the reflection of the mirror, Ichigo noting something different about the way Grimmjow as looking at him. Grimmjow turned Ichigo slowly so that the two were facing each other. Despite the hesitancy with the turning, Grimmjow wasted not time to place his lips against the orange-haired boy. Ichigo jumped before losing himself into the kiss.

Like everything else, Grimmjow was very experienced in the art of kissing as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's full ones. His tongue ran against Ichigo's bottom lip, sucking in to take the lip between his own. He bit it softly, knowing that the boy would gasp, seizing the opportunity to dominate the mouth. Ichigo felt his brain losing oxygen, and pressed his hands against Grimmjow's chest. God knows how much Ichigo wanted to deepen the kiss, something so hot and firey in comparison to Toshiro's chilly and passionate kisses. Grimmjow leaned in closer to Ichigo, but Ichigo pressed his hands firmly on the broad chest and pushed away. The two looked at each other panting, a faint tint making it's way onto Ichigo's cheeks. Grimmjow, after thinking the two had an adequate amount of time to regain their breath, leaned in to steal another kiss from the strawberry in front of him. As he was closing in, he was stopped by a forceful push from the smaller male, a look of confusion and anger quickly making its way onto his face.

"What was that for?"

"We, we can't do this." Ichigo shook his head, patting his cheeks as he tried to remove the heat from beneath his skin.

"Why, why can't we?"

"It's too soon." Ichigo knew this was a lie. Him and Grimmjow had hung out numerous times and so they had one date, it wasn't like they were strangers. No, something else was holding them back.

"Like hell it's too soon." Grimmjow took a daring step towards Ichigo. "It's about that Hitsu gay guy isn't it?"

Something swelled in Ichigo causing him to land another push on the hard chest in front of him, causing the larger man to stagger a few steps back. "Do not call him that!"

"What? Do you like him berry? Huh? Is that what it is? You like that white haired shrimp?" Grimmjow took a step towards Ichigo. "If you like him why are you hear with me? Kissing me in a bathroom like a dirty slut after a night on the town." Ichigo couldn't think of comeback, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "You're attracted to me, berry." Grimmjow closed the distance between them, his mouth next to Ichigo's ear. "You're attracted to me and you don't know how to react."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's hand rubbing against his side, his breath on his hear, the feel of his lips ghosting over his neck. Ichigo jumped as the bathroom door opened and a stranger walked in, staring at the two in confusion. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away from him, surprised that he could feel even _more_ embarrassed. Ichigo mumbled something about their order being ready before walking out of the bathroom with his face still flushed, not looking back at Grimmjow at all. Grimmjow smirked before he walked out of the bathroom; he was going to get Ichigo to leave that little white haired shrimp.

Toshiro rubbed his neck as a shiver ran down his body; he had the vague feeling that someone was talking about him. Renji looked up at the small white haired man from his seat on the floor, curious to why Ichigo's roommate was in his apartment. Shuuhei walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hands, placing one in front of Toshiro as he sat across from him. The two didn't say anything, simply sitting there sipping from their mugs. Renji watched the two curiously, they seemed to be having a conversation through their minds, because Shuuhei simply nodded while Renji didn't comprehend anything that had happened. Toshiro let out a sigh and slumped into the chair as his finger lazily traced the rim of the mug.

"You're welcome to stay here Toshiro, I know you're not in the mood to go home right now." Shuuhei placed his mug down on the table and looked at Toshiro in the eye. Renji's mouth dropped at the words that exited his boyfriend's mouth.

"Hisagi, you don't have to do that. I don't want to be an inconvenience to you and Abarai."

Shuuhei simply shook his head and chuckled. "Toshiro, you know you can call us Shuuhei and Renji. Plus, I know you need to do some thinking. Just go sleep on the couch and think everything through. If you want to leave in the middle of the night, we won't stop you. If you want to stay, you're more than welcome to."

Toshiro let out a sigh and nodded, making his way towards the couch behind Renji. At the sight of the man walking towards him, Renji stood up, nodding his head slightly at the small man, before walking over to his lover's side. It wasn't that Renji was scared of Toshiro, but there was something about him that didn't rub him the right way. Maybe it was because all the times that he had been at Ichigo's apartment; Toshiro would merely walk in and out of the room or the apartment in general paying no particular attention to anyone. The two watched the small man lie down on their couch, throwing an arm over his eyes as if he was trying to block out the world. Renji felt a hand grasp his own and pull him towards their bedroom. Once behind the safety of their door, Renji turned on his lover.

"Why are you letting him stay here? What's going on?"

Shuuhei simply let out a sigh as he took off his shirt and stripped into his boxers and slid into bed. "It seems Toshiro and Ichigo are having a lover's quarrel. Toshiro said something briefly about something bothering him but he wouldn't go into detail. Though, I'm pretty sure I have a fairly clear idea of what's bothering him." Shuuhei looked up from his place and noticed that Renji was still just standing there. "Are you going to get into bed or what?"

As Renji stripped of his clothing and made his way to the space next to his lover, he couldn't help but ask, "So what's bothering him so much that he's fighting with Ichigo?"

Shuuhei smirked. "Ah, ah, ah. If I tell you, you'll go blabbing to your friend. If you do that, they'll never make up naturally." Renji looked up at his lover in confusion. Shuuhei simply kissed his boyfriend quickly. "You'll understand soon enough."

* * *

**HELLO READERS!  
So, there's chapter 4. Yes, still going kinda slow, but I got in an argument in and introduced some characters, so I'm rather happy.  
Plus, there was that whole kissing ordeal with Grimm and Ichi :D  
Also, since I denied Renji of Ichigo, I decided to pair him with my other favorite match for him Shuuhei.  
Nooow next chapter will probably have more meat, more likely on Toshiro's thoughts maybe realization, but I want this story to last, so we'll see.  
Sorry, I'm not sure I can keep up with his updating almost every other day thing. So if updates get a little slow, sorry :(**

**Also! Thanks to everyone who reviews. I haven't been able to do them yet, but I'm going to start review replying, because I want you to know how happy it makes me when you guys review. Thanks for reading my story, please continue! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro looked up at the ceiling and tried to call out to sleep, but none of it was coming to him. Instead, he lied there, looking at the formations in the stucco ceiling above him. _What the hell is Ichigo's problem? _His face instantly formed into a scowl. _Why didn't he just go home with me when I told him to? Where the hell did all this defiance come from?_ Toshiro tried to clear his head of the thoughts of the orange haired kid. _God, what I wouldn't do to be in my own bed. What I wouldn't do to have Ichigo crawl into late at night and try to cuddle with me. _He shifted uncomfortably against the springs of the couch. _Damn even our couch is more comfortable than this._ Toshiro heard his stomach grumble softly._ I wonder what Ichigo is going to make for breakfast. Would he even make me some if I don't come home? I wonder if he's sleeping…or maybe he's still with that asshole!_

Toshiro lifted himself off the couch slightly so he could reach for his phone that was lying on the coffee table. Toshrio caught himself when he scrolled down to Ichigo's number in his contacts, about to hit call when realty hit him. _What the hell am I doing? _Toshiro snapped his phone with a shut, practically throwing it back onto the table top. _Why the hell am I checking up on him? _Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed again. _He's probably with that asshole not even worrying about me_. His heart constricted at the thought, causing him more pain that he could have ever imagined. It hit him. _Oh shit._

Ichigo woke up to a silent house. The sound was deafening, and he could tell that he was the only human presence in the small vicinity. He let out a loud sigh as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Just as he poured himself a cup of coffee, the front door opened and his roommate walked in, wearing the same clothes he bore the day before. Ichigo's inside instantly went up in flames _Was Toshiro actually doing the walk of shame?_ The thought pushed Ichigo over the edge. Toshiro with another man? Not possible, but still something inside Ichigo refused to let him think of a different reason. Toshiro looked to his side and saw Ichigo standing there with an extreme scowl placed on his face. After a long night of tossing and turning and thinking, seeing a scowl so bright and early was definitely on what he had wanted.

Toshiro turned away from his roommate scowling. "I'm going to take a shower."

As soon as he heard the door close and the water run Ichigo could not longer fight the pent up anger that was bubbling with in him. Why he was so angry? He wasn't sure. But he had the vague impression that he was feeling an immense jealousy towards whatever man Toshiro had spent the night with. Sure, Ichigo like Toshiro but Toshiro wasn't his; this feeling of jealousy shouldn't have been taken so far. Still, Ichigo couldn't let go of his anger and he figured his only outlet would to take it out on the person who had caused it. With out thinking, Ichigo threw open the bathroom door, standing there like a fool as an unaware Toshiro bathed on the other side of the flimsy curtain.

"Who was it?"

"AH SHIT!" Toshiro jumped at the sudden intrusion, almost slipping on the wet surface of the tub. "What the hell are you doing Kurosaki? Get out of the bathroom. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to shower."

"Who was it?" Ichigo could feel himself seething. He shouldn't be getting this mad, but whenever it came to Toshiro his feelings had always gone a little haywire.

Toshiro stood underneath the water, letting the suds wash of his body. He felt extremely confused. "Who is who?"

"Who was it?" Ichigo flung back the curtain so that he could see the smaller male. Toshiro instinctively covered himself.

"What the hell Kurosaki, I'm showering!"

"Don't act like I've never seen you naked before." Ichigo brushed it off-handly, his friendly demeanor surfacing.

"Whatever."

"Toshiro, tell me who it is." Ichigo looked down at the naked man in front of him. He was still mad, mostly with the thought of another man seeing this sacred body.

"Kurosaki, I really have no idea what you're talking about. You're not making any sense, barging into the bathroom during my shower rattling off 'who is it, who is it?'" Toshiro turned off the water and grabbed a near by towel. He dried himself quickly and wrapped the material against his waist as he stepped out of the tub. Toshiro pushed passed Ichigo so he could walk towards his room.

Like a faithful dog, Ichigo followed, ignoring Toshiro's glares as Toshiro went to pull his boxers on. "Just tell me who it was."

Toshiro let out an aggravated sigh as he continued to dress. "Kursoaki, I have no idea what you're talking about! And even if I did, if it's my business, then I have no reason to tell you."

Ichigo walked up towards Toshiro, and as the distance that was between them shrank Toshiro's heart started to pound within his chest. His breathing hitched as Ichigo leaned down, their faces dangerously close. The two stared at each other neither one of them moving to close the close proximity that had formed between them. Ichigo was completely unaware of the feelings that were developing inside Toshiro. Hell, Toshiro didn't know what those feelings were either. All Toshiro knew was that he wanted to grab Ichigo and kiss him like his life depended on it. He wanted to keep Ichigo locked in the house so that he could never see that teal-haired freak ever again. He wanted to love him with all his heart and never let anyone else in. He wanted to-

_Wait!_ Toshiro pulled away from Ichigo, a look of hurt and confusion instantly forming in the brown-hued eyes. _Love him? I wanted to love him?_ Toshiro shook his head. Last night as he attempted to sleep on the Shuuehi's couch, his mind was only filled with one thought: Ichigo. As much as Toshiro didn't want to admit it, he had to express that his feelings for Ichigo had suddenly gone beyond of just wanting the man for sex. Now, he wanted the man for something else. What was it? Friendship, comrades, love? He wasn't sure himself, but he knew that he needed Ichigo in his life right now. And being the stubborn guy that he is, he just didn't know how to convey it.

Ichigo pulled back as well, noticing the scowl that had returned on the smaller male's face after his look of shock and some other emotion that Ichigo couldn't explain. The two of them stared at each other from a distance, a slight awkward air hanging around them. _Okay Toshiro, this is what you're going to do….you're going to ask him on a date._ Toshiro's stomach constricted. _You're not going to be scared. Come on, if you can have sex with the guy, you can ask him on a date. You need this to test out the waters. Let's go Toshiro. It's only six words. 'Ichigo, let's go on a date.' Not so hard. You ready? Okay Toshiro, let's go._

"Hey, Ichi-" He didn't even get to say his full name before he was interrupted

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone, scowling at the screen before he pushed it up to his ear. "What do you want?"

Toshiro watched Ichigo talk on the phone, his heart dropping when he realized this scene had occurred only a few days prior. He knew what was going to happen. He knew who was on the other line. He knew he was going to be left. He knew he wasn't going to like what happened next. Ichigo hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead, before looking back at Toshiro. He smiled, well more like cringed, before he spoke.

"I've…I've gotta go again." He cleared his throat and looked away. He didn't want to see the anger on Toshiro's face. Though this time he would have saw something else: hurt. "I've gotta go meet with someone." He turned to Toshiro's bedroom door, still not looking at his roommate. "Don't wait up for me."

Without another word, Ichigo left the apartment with a soft shut of the door, leaving Toshiro in the room feel lost and dumbfounded. Toshiro just saw the man that he liked walk out on him for another guy. He felt something inside him. He was hurting, his heart was hurting in a way that was unimaginable. Toshiro placed his hand over his hurting organ, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. _What is this?_ Confused and needing help, he called the person that had started this revelation. He flipped open his phone and scrolled for the number. He let out a sigh when he heard the answer after two rings.

"Matsumoto, meet me at the coffee shop on Ishida avenue. I need to talk to you."

In ten minutes Toshiro was sitting in the small coffee shop as he drummed his fingers against the table top. He looked at his watch again and let out a sigh, feeling even more aggravated as he waited for the red-head to meet up with him. He sipped his coffee, just so that he could have _something_ to do as he tried to ignore the giant weight that was pressing down on his shoulders. He was so tense and he could only think of one non-work related reason. He watched as the tall, busty red head opened the café's doors, her eyes scanning for the small white-haired man. When their eyes locked, Toshiro instantly narrowed his, emitting how mad he was at her for making him wait. Rangiku ignored the look and sat down smiling.

"So did you tell him?" She leaned over the table, her chest daring to pop out with the amount of cleavage she was showing.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Ichigo that you like him? Why else would you call me here?" She leaned backed into her chair, a satisfied smirk making it's way onto her lips. "I knew you wouldn't be able to deny yourself any longer. So how'd he take it? Are you two going _steady_ now?" She laughed at the term while Toshiro's scowl simply sharpened. She caught note of him, her expression changing immediately. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell him." Toshiro's voice was quiet and calm, something that had surprised him, considering how mad he had been only moments earlier.

"What?"

"I didn't tell him." Toshiro let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, mirroring Rangiku's posture. "I was about to ask him on…erhm, on a date," he cringed at the word slightly, disgusted at how cheesey it sounded, "When his phone rang. He answered, said he was meeting up with someone, and then left. Didn't even say bye, he simply left."

"What an asshole!" Rangiku practically yelled, her loud voice filling the small vicinity.

"Matsumoto! Control yourself, what is your problem?"

"He just left? Wow, what an asshole." She repeated her thoughts, though this time in a quieter tone. "Here you are, about to go tell the guy that you're in lov-"

"I'm not in _love_ with him," Toshiro growled between his teeth.

"Love with him, and he just walks out. God what an unbelievable kid." I think you should go find him and kick his ass and take him on the date."

Toshiro looked up at Rangiku, who was sipping on her straw with a slight smile on her face. He didn't say anything and just looked outside the window he was sitting next too sipping on his coffee as he thought things over in his head. His eyes were scanning the different shops when he saw a familiar flash of color exit one of the stores across the street. He saw teal and orange flash before his eyes before their faces came into view. The two looked like they were arguing, but only Ichigo was taking it seriously. Grimmjow had a scowl on his face but he was laughing at Ichigo's stern expression. That's when Toshiro saw it, that stupid blush had formed onto Ichigo's cheeks. Toshrio almost spit out his coffee when he saw it, catching Rangiku's attention.

"Histugaya? What's the matter?" Rangiku looked at Toshiro closely, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Ichigo and _Grimmjow _are here." He nodded at the window, trying not to look as pissed off as he felt. It wasn't working very well.

"Hey! Wasn't that our waiter?" Rangiku was practically smashing her face against the glass to get a better look. "That was our waiter! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, like I didn't notice." Toshiro leered as he watched the two walk down the side walk talking. The pair watched as Grimmjow casually put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked, Ichigo's blush growing deeper

"What are you still doing over here?" Toshiro looked over at Rangiku feeling confused. "Go out there and steal Ichigo!"

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo before looking at Matsumoto. Without a word, he got up from his seat and left. He ran across the sidewalk, playing leap frog with the cars, as he tried to close that gap between him and the floating orange blob in the distance. Toshiro pushed past the throng of people, his arm outstretched as his fingers sought for a familiar wrist. When the contact was made, Toshiro clamped down his fingers to enclose the wrist, pulling slightly. Ichigo felt himself pulled out from under Grimmjow's arm with a harsh tug. Anger quickly flared within him as he pivoted on his foot to see who was trying to man handle him. His anger instantly turned to shock as he saw the scowling man before him.

"To-to-toshiro?" Ichigo didn't try to pull his wrist free, too shocked at seeing the man behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here snowflake?" Grimmjow had turned around, instantly hating who ever was stealing the berry's attention away from him.

"Shut up, you damn kitty." Toshiro quickly spat the words at the huge male before capturing Ichigo's eyes.

Before Grimmjow could even retaliate, Toshiro had pulled his roommate away from the man he was currently on a date with. Grimmjow simply stood there seething as he saw Toshiro push his date into their car, getting into the drivers the seat, but not before looking over at where Grimmjow was rooted throwing him a smirk. He saw the car peel away from the curb and soon the two were out of sight, leaving Grimmjow standing there duped and feeling extremely angry. His hostility mostly focusing on the small white haired man who seemed to occupy the berry's thoughts more than the cat had.

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
So, I know I said there would be more meat, but...there wans't really.  
BUT! It's because next chapter is the date chapter, which is what I'm using as my excuse for making this chapter short (25something words)  
But, I know where I want this story to go and have wrote snippets for future chapters, so hopefully writing picks up and the length increases.  
Thank you again for reading my story.**

**Also! I want to thank everyone who adds this to their favorites or story alerts. Even when I dont get reviews, just knowing that people are interested in this story to add it to their list makes me really happy. IT really makes me want to write, since I know people are waiting. Thank you guys for being my motivation :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo sat in the silence of the car, the radio wasn't even on to fill in the quiet void that had formed between the two stoic bodies. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again. The look on Toshiro's face when he pulled him away from Grimmjow: he looked both sad and determined. Ichigo looked over at Toshiro quickly, trying to figure out the small complex man. In the whole year that he had lived with Toshiro, he had never seen him act so…impulsively. He looked over at the man who looked so focused on driving. Ichigo's heart lurched a little. _Why had he been so angry at me for being with Grimm?_

"So," Ichigo looked over at Toshiro, breaking the silence that surrounded them. "What's going on?"

Toshiro didn't say anything as the silence formed around them. He stared straight ahead, waiting for the stop light to turn green. When he had grabbed Ichigo he did it on impulse, no plan what's so ever. Now that he had the orange-haired kid in his possession, he really didn't know what he was going to do with him. Toshiro opted to not say anything, figuring that he could buy more time and form a plan in his head. _Okay, what was I going to do when I wanted to go on a date with him_? He gave a sideways glance at the orange haired boy, whom he found staring back at him. Toshiro quickly turned way, his heart pounding hard in his rib cage. He continued to drive, neither one of them attempting to pick up conversation. While he was driving an Italian restaurant caught his eye, which made him curious.

"Are…" Toshiro cleared his throat before looking over at Ichigo. "Are you hungry?"

Ichigo was almost surprised that Toshiro had even said anything. For some reason he was under the vague impression that Toshiro was just going to lock them in the apartment. "Uh, yeah. I kinda am."

Without a word, Toshiro pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and stopped the car. Before Ichigo could even move, Toshiro was on the other side of the car holding his door open for him. Ichigo took it as a cue to get out of the car. Wordlessly, the two walked towards the restaurant, both still trying to figure out what in the world was going on exactly. After being seated and ordering drinks the two simply stared at their menus, awkward air hanging out around them.

_Am I on a date with him_? Ichigo looked up from his menu, his eyes casting on the small, white haired man across him. His heart began to pound at the realization. When Ichigo first started to like Toshiro, he spent months trying to keep his heart from beating so hard that it popped out of his chest. He began to get that nervous feeling in his stomach, dry throat, and heat behind his ears that quickly gave away his emotions. _I'm on a date with Toshiro, aren't I?_ Ichigo didn't really know what to do, mostly because he never thought of this kind of thing occurring. Just as he noticed Toshiro looking up, he quickly casted his eyes down to stare at the blur of words on the menu.

Toshiro had known that Ichigo was staring at him, but he didn't know how to react to it. Everything that Toshiro had been doing all day was on a whim. Trying to ask him out in the first place had been a failure and now that they were in a date-esque situation, he had no idea how to initiate anything. The feeling of being clueless infuriated him. _Toshiro, what the hell is your problem?_ He shook his head slightly. He always had a plan, he was always level headed, and nothing ever fazed him. _So why is this kid making me so incoherent?_

Toshiro was pulled out of his thoughts when the waitress had returned to take their orders. Once they were alone, Toshiro and Ichigo stared at each other, neither one of them knowing how to initiate conversation. _Okay Toshiro, this is stupid. You live with the guy, he's not a stranger. Ask him how school is! That's a safe topic. _Toshiro's mind began to be littered with different "ice-breaker" topics that he figured people talked about dates. While this was occurring, he didn't notice the faint smile that made its way onto Ichigo's lips. Although he couldn't read minds, he knew that Toshiro was completely distressed over the whole situation. Ichigo decided then that it would probably be best if he initiated everything. Plus, he couldn't even remember the last time he heard Toshiro say he was going on a date.

"What were you doing before you found me?" Toshiro looked up in shock when he realized that Ichigo was talking to him.

"I was having coffee with Matsumoto."

Ichigo felt his heart tighten. "Oh, who's Matsumoto?"

"A co-worker." Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. "She's annoying as hell though, always trying to pry into my business. She's almost as bad as Shuuhei."

"Matsumoto's a girl?" Ichigo felt his heart lighten.

"Yeah?" Toshiro couldn't help but feel confused. He clearly had not sensed Ichigo's not-so-subtle jealousy. "Her and Shuuhei are good friends, which is how we met."

"I see." Ichigo took a sip of his water. "How's Shuuhei?"

"He's alright I guess. When I was over there the yesterday, him and Renji seemed to be getting along fine."

"Oh, they're getting along more than fine." Ichigo shuttered at the thought of all the illicit stories he had been told by Renji. Then something in his mind clicked. "Wait, you were at Shuuhei' and Renji's recently?"

Toshiro felt confused again. "Yes? I slept over at their house last night."

_So that's where he had been! _Ichigo couldn't help but feel foolish for thinking that Toshiro had gone out and slept with another guy. Toshiro merely watched the expressions that had flickered across the orange-head's face. Their food had come and they both ate in silence. Luckily, the silence was far from awkward. It was like the two had been eating out on dates like this all the time. Toshiro flushed slightly at the ease he felt with Ichigo. _Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?_

After eating, the two had gone back to the car but neither of them had felt like going home just yet. The sun was setting when Toshiro finally spoke up.

"Do you want to go to the park?" He had no idea why he said the park of all places, but for some reason, he just felt like that'd be the place to go.

"Yeah, the park would be nice."

With a nod of his head, Toshiro started the car and began to drive to a near by park. The two got out of the car and stood by it awkwardly. Ichigo smiled and rubbing his stomach as he stretched his hand over his head. Toshiro watched his body, his stomach doing flips as he saw muscles ripple beneath the fabric.

"I heard that walks were good after eating." Ichigo looked over at Toshiro smiling. "Apparently, they help you digest better."

Toshiro merely nodded as he began to walk the pre-paved pathway that went through the park. Ichigo watched Toshiro for a bit, his eyes going straight towards the smaller male's ass, before catching up with him. They didn't talk a lot, they never had to, and being in each other's presence was enough. As they were walking, their hands would brush every now and again. Toshiro's cheeks burned red, before he finally stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looked over at him and chuckled softly. He was more than amused to see his reactions. Everything about him was just so…cute and innocent.

In the middle of their walk, Ichigo spotted a small ice cream cart. He began to walk over, forcing Toshrio to follow him. Toshiro watched as Ichigo pulled out some cash and bought two ice cream drumsticks. After removing the wrapper and tossing it in the trash, Ichigo handed one to Toshrio, happily munching into the nut and chocolate topping. Toshiro hesitantly took the ice cream from the smaller male. He still didn't know where they were going with this whole…date-esque scenario, but he figured that it'd be better if he just went a long with it.

"I didn't know what kind of ice-cream you liked, so I just got you want I liked. I hope you don't mind." Ichigo licked the vanilla ice cream, causing some to smear onto his chin in a location that his tongue wouldn't reach.

Toshiro stopped walking and reached up to white the vanilla from Ichigo's chin. He licked it off his own thumb before catching Ichigo's eyes. "This is fine with me."

Toshiro's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he saw Ichigo's eyes go wide. He quickly turned away and began to walk again. His free hand was dangling uselessly by his side, and he noticed that Ichigo's was as well. _Okay Toshiro, you like him. You can hold his hand. It's okay._ Toshiro tried to nod to himself subtly as he reached for Ichigo's hand. He missed the first time, simply brushing his fingers against the other male's palm. This caused Ichigo to look over at Toshiro. Cheeks burning again, Toshiro grasped his hand and laced their fingers. Toshiro caught Ichigo's smile in the corner of his eye, as he began to look away, too embarrassed to look at the orange-haired male.

Holding hands was something completely knew to Toshiro. Despite his age, he'd never been more than friends…or friends with benefits, with anyone. He didn't believe in relationships. Liking someone was too hard to handle and every time he had felt like he was close to feeling something for someone, quickly pushed them away. So why, _why was it so important to keep Ichigo close_? Toshiro couldn't answer the question himself, but the way he was feeling today, holding hands, going out, eating ice cream in the park, it was…it was _nice_. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the tug on his hand at first, until Ichigo practically ripped his arm off.

"What?" Toshiro scowled slightly.

Ichigo merely smirked, amused at the small male's unknown flush. "It's getting late. How about we go home now?"

Toshiro hesitated a bit. They'd have to go home _eventually_; they did live with one another after all. But if they went home, would things change? Was their date night supposed to continue in the fashion that dates…usually ended? Toshiro was so conflicted. He felt that if they were to return home, then this whole scenario would stop. He'd go back to ignoring Ichigo and more importantly his own feelings. _I can't keep running forever_.

"Yeah…let's go home." He tugged on Ichigo's hand slightly, leading them to the car.

Toshiro and Ichigo walked up to the apartment, their fingers instantly interlacing once they were out of the car. As they reached the apartment door, their hearts both began to beat faster. Even after their date, both boys were still unaware of what was going on. Toshiro let go of Ichigo's hand when they got to the door, only because he had to open the door. Once it was open, he stood to the side so that Ichigo could go in first. When they were both inside the house Ichigo stopped in the hallway when he heard the door close behind him. He turned around and found Toshiro standing not too far away from him.

With determined eyes Toshiro slowly made his way towards Ichigo so that there were only a few inches of distance between them. The two stared at one another, allowing their bodies to go by instinct. As if pulled by in unstoppable magnetic force, Ichigo and Toshiro both began to lean forward, the lips barely brushing before Toshiro pressed onto the tips of his toes to fully capture Ichigo's lips. His hand came to the back of Ichigo's neck so that their kiss could deepen. Ichigo's arms wrapped around Toshiro's waist to pull him close, leaving no space between them. Toshiro ran his tongue against Ichigo's lower lip, adding a little nip, before Ichigo allowed him access.

The two had notice the difference in the kiss. Something had been added in the heat between them: passion. Ichigo's heart noticed the difference and pounded deep within his chest. Once breathing had become difficult, Toshiro pulled away from Ichigo, panting slightly as he pressed his forehead against his roommate's broad chest. Ichigo reached between them to lace his fingers with Toshiro. Toshiro looked up when he felt the pull on his hand; Ichigo had begun to lead them into Toshiro's room. As he followed his roommate, Toshiro couldn't feel nervous, which was rather ridiculous, considering how often they had slept with one another. But today, something was different.

When they had reached his bedroom the two had become a fumbling mess. Despite the passion they both held only moments earlier, the two had been ridden over by lust. Clothing was instantly removed as they kissed their way towards the bed. As soon as the back of Ichigo's knees had hit the bed, Toshiro' pushed against his chest so that he was able to straddle the taller male. As Toshiro moved his way up Ichigo's body, stopping every now and again to kiss or nip the flesh stretched across Ichigo's chest, their erections slid against one another. Toshiro stopped his ministrations against Ichigo's neck at the feeling. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro's body as he led him up to his mouth, their erections rubbing against one another sinfully.

Once their mouths were reconnected, Ichigo bucked his hips so that they were grinding against one another. Toshiro rocked his in returned, causing them to experience bliss between their bodies. While their mouths were occupied trying to find dominance, Toshiro ran his hands through Ichigo's hair, pulling the wonderful head of orange close to him. The two had separated for air when Ichigo decided to flip Toshiro. He looked up at the younger male who leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips before kissing the junction between Toshiro's neck and shoulder. Toshiro turned his head so that he could allow access to his neck. Ichigo and Toshiro had an unspoken rule about hickeys: they didn't give them. But, after today, Ichigo decided to be a little daring.

His lips attached the sensitive skin on Toshiro's neck, a spot that would visible even with the collared shirts that Toshiro wore to work. Ichigo sucked the spot hard, biting the skin softly in order to make sure that a mark would appear. Lost in ecstasy, Toshiro had not realized what Ichigo was doing. After a while Ichigo pulled back slightly to see the reddening spot, he knew that a rather sizable purple bruise would be there in the morning. Now that his temporary goal had been accomplished, Ichigo made his way down Toshiro's small, lithe body. His kissed the subtle muscles that expanded his not-so broad chest. His lips attached to one of the sensitive pink nipples. Toshiro arched his back into Ichigo's mouth while a small gasp escaped between his lips.

Ichigo smirked as he sucked the sensitive area until it was hard. He kissed Toshiro's sternum before attaching his lips onto the nipple, applying the same procedure to this one. After paying attention to Toshiro's pink buds, his mouth continued their voyage. When he had finally reached Toshiro's member, he locked eyes with the white haired roommate's. Toshiro's face was flushed as he stared at the brown eyes. He watched with fascination as Ichigo slowly lowered his head, his tongue swiping cross the blunt head of Toshiro's penis. Toshiro blushed harder when he caught Ichigo's smirk after they had both heard him moan. With their eyes still locked, Ichigo lowered his head so that his mouth encased Toshiro's head. The older male found himself unable to watch after that.

The last thing Toshiro remembered seeing was Ichigo's head bobbing up and down on his shaft, taking him fully so that his nose was rubbing against the white tuft of hair. Ichigo had a rather skilled mouth that he put to good use. He ran his tongue against the vein that ran on the underside of Toshiro's member, while he hollowed out his cheeks so that he could suck Toshiro' harder. Every time he brought his mouth up, he would let his teeth run across the sensitive skin. Whenever he got the head, he let his tongue swipe across it and slide into the slit. While his mouth was busy at work, he brought one of his hands up to cup Toshiro's sac. He felt his roommate shutter at the feeling, as hands tangled in his hair, pushing him to take more into his mouth. While one of his hands were rolling the sac, he felt Toshiro's hands leave his hair and began to pull his free hand up.

Ichigo felt his fingers enter a hot, wet cavern that made his body tingle. From the way that Toshiro's balls had constricted in his hand, he had known that the older male was close. He pulled away from Toshiro's member, letting it pop out of his mouth as he watched as Toshiro sucked on his fingers. The two had locked eyes again as Toshiro began to pulled Ichigo's fingers out of his mouth slowly. Ichigo moved his body up as he lowered his hand to Toshiro's nether region. His mouth latched onto Toshiro's full lips, sucking on the bottom lip as he slowly inserted one finger into the puckered hole. Toshiro moaned slightly at the feeling. After a few slow pumps, Ichigo pushed in a second finger, and Toshiro's body involuntarily shuttered at the feeling. Ichigo stopped playing with Toshiro's bottom lips and kissed him full on, trying to distract the smaller male from the feeling. After scissoring the entrance, Ichigo pushed in a third and final finger, causing Toshiro to whimper in discomfort. Ichigo pulled away from Toshiro's mouth and moved along his jaw, placing small kisses against it as he continued to pump his fingers into the smaller body. With his free hands, Toshiro grasped onto Ichigo's cheeks so that they were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"I want you inside me." As teal stared into brown, Ichigo nodded slowly.

He removed his fingers from Toshiro's entrance and used it to line himself up with the smaller man. He pressed the blunt head against the entrance and moved his arm so that he was resting on his forearm to keep his body from crushing his roommate. With one hand, Ichigo slowly interlaced his fingers with Toshiro's and brought it above their heads. Their eyes met again, just as Ichigo started to push in. As much as Toshiro wanted to allow his eyes to roll back in pleasure, he kept his eyes locked on Ichigo's. There was a brief moment of time where there was no movement, save for their breathing, and the two had just stared at each other. After letting Toshiro adjust, Ichigo noticed the feint nod that was the signal for him to continue.

Their eyes remained locked as Ichigo thrusted into him, their bodies connecting with every slap of the skin. This round of sex, it was something more than either of them had realized. The intimacy that had risen in the room had grown over time and the way they were feeling for one another had changed the whole idea of sex. Because for once they weren't just fucking, they weren't just having sex, for once, they were making love. Ichigo leaned down and locked his lips against Toshiro's, his lips kneading the others in a slow motion as his hips rolled violently between them. Toshiro had been close to the edge thanks to Ichigo's blow job earlier, and the intimacy that had developed between the two had caused Ichigo to cum quickly like he was a twelve year old boy jacking off for the first time.

The two came together and Ichigo felt Toshiro squeeze his hand as a loud groan emitted from his mouth. Ichigo's hips continued to roll inside Toshiro as he tried to ride their orgasm out for as long as he could. After their minute of ecstasy, the two bodies stilled, letting the aftershocks of their orgasm run through them. Toshiro's hand had gone limp in Ichigo's as he felt a strong wave of sleepiness hit him. He groaned as Ichigo pulled out of him and rolled to his side, his hot, sticky body pressed against Toshiro's. Despite wanting to clean himself, Toshiro had no motivation to get up, his body giving in to the calls of sleep. Unknowingly, Toshiro turned to his side so that he was facing Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Toshiro's slim waist, pulling them close.

Despite the body heat, Toshiro found himself falling into the warmth. He pressed himself firmly against Ichigo's body. Before he fell asleep, Toshiro felt a pair of lips press into the crown of his head. He heard Ichigo whisper something, but he couldn't figure it out…or more like he didn't want to.

Ichigo woke up to the cold bedside. A scowl made its way instantly to his face, but it dropped completely when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. Eyes wide, he got out of bed and pulled on his pants from last night as he walked to the kitchen. Standing there in his suit ready for work was Toshiro. A small smile made its way onto his lips when he saw the purple mark peeking half way out of Toshiro's collar. Ichigo took a few steps forward, causing Toshiro to turn around. When he did, he wasn't wearing the expression that Ichigo was looking for. Instead of the inviting look of after sex glow, all Ichigo saw was confusion and frustration. He stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell is on my neck?" Toshiro pulled on his collar to expose the full mark.

"...Nothing." Ichigo turned his head slightly turn head slightly, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"This is a fucking hickey, Kurosaki. We had a deal. What the fuck am I supposed to tell people at work?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" Kurosaki could feel himself getting frustrated. After last night, why in the world were they fighting?

"God, Kurosaki, I'm not your boyfriend, why would do this?" Toshiro's eyes went wide as the words left his mouth.

"What the hell is your problem Toshiro?" Ichigo took a few steps back. "I don't fucking understand you!"

"What's not to understand?"

"Your feelings damn it!" Ichigo threw his hands in the air, staring at the small male incredulously. "What do you feel for me?"

Toshiro looked down at the hardwood flooring. "Nothing." Toshiro knew that this was not the time to lie and yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Nothing?" Toshiro didn't look up; instead he saw bare feet come into his line of vision. "You feel nothing for me? So explain yesterday. Explain the dinner, the park, the hand holding, or the sex. Explain all of that! You don't do that shit because you feel _nothing_." His hand latched onto Toshiro's chin, forcing his head up so the two were looking at one another. His voice was quiet. "Tell me the truth, just say it. You don't just feel _nothing_ for me."

Toshiro tried to make his eyes go hard. "I don't feel anything for you Kurosaki. Now let go of me, I have to go to work."

"Screw work! Damn it, Toshiro. Just fucking talk to me. Fucking tell me what's on your mind." A scowl made its way onto Ichigo's face. He was so fucking frustrated. "I'm not a fucking toy Toshiro. I know we have this whole roommate with benefits thing going on, but you can't play with my emotions like this. I'm a fucking human being. I have feelings. Don't treat me like this. I don't want to be played." Frustrated tears made their way into his eyes. "Talk to me, Toshiro. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I need to go to work."

Toshiro pushed his way out of Ichigo's hold and moved towards the door. His heart was hurting. He had no idea why he was lying to Ichigo, even worse to himself. He knew that he liked Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo liked him. The most logical thing would be to tell him how he felt, and yet he couldn't. Why? Because he didn't want to succumb into his feelings? Because he was scared? Because he didn't want to be in a relationship? The answer to all of the questions was no. But, Toshiro still found himself walking out of the apartment, ignoring the last of Ichigo's wishes for him to just talk to him. Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He needed to think.

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers!**

**I know, I know...it's been like a week since I last updated and all of you probably hate me for keeping you waiting and now you hate me for the end of this chapter.  
I know, total: What the hell is she thinking! Moment, but it'll make sense all in good time.  
I've been swamped with class registration and a job interview and family birthdays, which is my excuse.**

**But! I know where I'm going with this so stay tuned :3  
Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long...but I 'm not making promises. **

**ALSO! Thank you to all the new readers who reviewed/story alerted/favorite story/etc. I always get giddy when I see a bunch of emails saying that people added this to their lists. It makes me incredibly excited. **


	7. Chapter 7

People say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Toshiro never believed in that kind of stuff. That was until he walked out on Ichigo. That night, he went home with full intentions of apologizing to his roommate, to tell him everything that was on his mind and what he really felt, but when he came home, no one was there. No note, no text, no call. Nothing. He didn't see Ichigo for a couple of days, with no word from the other. Toshiro couldn't help but feel duped and frustrated. It had been two weeks since then, and Toshiro still hadn't heard from Ichigo. Whenever he came home, Ichigo left. It was almost like Ichigo had moved out, because Toshiro was sure that Ichigo wasn't sleeping in his room every night. The whole ordeal hit Toshiro harder than he thought it would. He figured that if something went wrong with their  
relationship -agreement, or whatever it was-, he'd move on quickly, because he hadn't like Ichigo that long. But as time progressed, he found himself hurting more and more.

"Shuuhei, I don't understand. Why is he avoiding me?" Toshiro was in the office's break room, staring at the other male with an intense glare.

"Well for one, you won't admit you're feelings to him." Toshiro shot a look at Matsumoto, who had come to join the conversation.

"I was going to!" Toshiro threw his hands up in frustration.

"Toshiro, you told him you had no feelings for him!" Matsumoto slammed her hands on the table, feeling just as frustrated. She had spent the last two weeks walking on egg shells around her superior, who felt the need to take his anger on her by assigning her more paperwork that she had been trying to avoid in the first place.

"I said I was going to tell him! And then he went all AWOL on me and I never see him!" Toshiro let out an exaggerated sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He could easily feel a head ache coming on.

"Are you really that surprised?" Toshiro looked over at Hisagi who finally chose to speak.

"Yes! How could he just walk out whenever I try to talk to him!"

"Maybe because he saw you had no problem doing it to him!" Rangiku took a sip of her coffee nonchalantly, like she hadn't said anything at all.

Toshiro shot an authoritative glare towards Rangiku before sighing again. He rubbed his temples slightly. He suddenly felt exhausted. Having feelings for someone was a lot more tiring that he'd imagined. He found himself constantly worried about Ichigo. He kept wondering what the kid was doing, who he was with, if he was okay. Honestly, all he wanted to do was see the guy. He had begun to miss the orange mop of hair. He had begun to miss the scowl and the smile that was always shown around the house. He missed Ichigo's cooking. He missed hearing Ichigo's breathing from the other room. Hell, he even missed the sounds of Ichigo and his obnoxious friends playing video games in their living room. And of course, he had missed the sex.

Toshiro let out an extremely frustrated groan. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize to him." Rangiku flipped through a magazine. As much as she was interesting in her friend's love life, she was tired of watching the lack of progress of it.

"Yes Matsumoto, because it's not like I haven't been trying. Hell, I don't even know where he's staying when he's not home. It's not like I know any of his friends!"

"He's at my house with Renji." Shuuhei missed Toshiro's incredulous glare, instead staring at something Matsumoto had pointed out in the magazine. From the look of it, it was almost like he hadn't said anything at all.

"He's at YOUR house?" Toshiro was seething. His tone of voice caused Shuuhei to look up. "He's been hanging out at your house for two weeks and you never bothered to tell me this until NOW?"

Shuuhei leaned back into his chair as calmly as he could. "Yes."

"Yes?" Toshiro was completely duped. What did Shuuhei mean by yes?

Shuuhei let out a quiet sigh. "What would you have done if I told you that Ichigo was staying at my house?"

"I would have marched in there, yelled at him, and dragged him back to our place."

"Exactly." Toshiro stared at him, waiting for the man to elaborate. Shuuhei's calm eyes raked over Toshiro's confused ones. He merely shook his head as he continued to speak. "If you would have done that Ichigo would have been even angrier. Not only have you hurt him with your lack of intelligence towards at thing we normal people call emotions, but you would have humiliated him in front of his best friend and would have had him face a strong sense of inferiority. The way I see it, the two of you needed the time apart. Give Ichigo time to cool off and you the time to further assess your feelings."

"Assess my feelings?" Toshiro looked at his coffee cup. Liking someone was much more difficult that he remembered.

"Yeah. Assess your feelings, so the next time you decide to be all romantic and sweep the poor boy off his feet, you'll be ready to catch him." Toshiro looked at Rangiku as she talked.

For once, she seemed to say something that actually made sense to him. Two weeks ago, when Toshiro stole Ichigo from Grimmjow, everything was on a whim of jealousy. Granted, everything had fueled by what small feelings Toshiro had held for Ichigo, but back then they were not as intense as they were right now. Every time Toshiro tried to picture Ichigo leaving him completely his heart hurt. He couldn't imagine himself with out the taller male by his side. Whenever he thought about the future he could picture it with the younger male some how involved. He realized then that he didn't want to keep Ichigo around simply because of the sex. No, he wanted Ichigo for the security, the companionship, the comfort he had felt from and for the younger guy.

"I don't understand why you'd want to go to a party hosted by him, when you don't even like the guy." Ichigo looked over at the red hair man sitting on his couch.

"Just because I don't like him, doesn't stop you from liking him." Renji gave him a knowing look that was mixed with something else Ichigo couldn't place.

Ichigo tried to hide his faint flush by pulling on is jacket. For the past two weeks he had been timing his return home so that he only came when Toshiro was out. On the few times that they were home at the same time, he'd merely act like no one was around, no matter how much it hurt. He knew it was stupid to keep running away from Toshiro, but that was what he was doing too right? _If Toshiro can play stupid to his feelings, then I could do the same._

"I don't like him. Now let's go." Ichigo pulled open the front door exposing a very surprised Toshiro.

"Uh, hey Toshiro." Renji spoke only to break the silence. If anything, it made everything worse. "Well...let's get going Ichi."

Renji pushed past the two, leaving them in their awkward air. Ichigo stared down at the older man, wanting nothing more than to stay where he was and talk to the smaller male. Despite wanting to do that, Ichigo pushed past him and stared walking towards Renji. Toshiro turned around and watched the orange haired kid walk away.

"Ichigo, wait."

Ichigo stopped his walking, his heart in shock to hear Toshiro say his name outside of the bedroom. After a second of silence, Ichigo slightly shook his head and continued walking. Renji's eyes caught Toshiro's hurt ones, before he walked into the apartment with a slight slam of the door. Renji had been quite knowledgeable of the situation from everything Ichigo had told him and what he can get from Hisagi. Despite knowing that Toshiro hurt Ichigo, Renji tried to get his friend to listen to his roommate. Ichigo didn't give in. Instead, he forced Renji to play video games or take him out, like he was today.

"So, still trouble in paradise?'" Renji finally said something once they had gotten inside of his car.

"Shut up." He sent a quick glare over to Renji before looking forward. "I thought we were going to a party."

"Right."

Renji and Ichigo didn't say much the rest of the ride to the party. When the two pulled up to the party, it was already in full swing, but they were lucky to find parking on the curb near the apartment. When they walked in they noticed that most, if not all of the people there were from Las Noches. The two stuck close to each other as they tried to look for some familiar face. That was when Ichigo felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. He jumped at the sudden contact, his body turning into a fighting stance. Ichigo's brown eyes instantly fell onto a eat shit grin that belonged to the host of the party.

"Hey Berry. Why so jumpy?" Before he could respond, Grimmjow placed a soft, chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. After looking at the orange-haired boy's reaction, he chuckled before walking away.

Renji cocked a red eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like him?"

Ichigo rubbed his face as he attempted to wipe away his very apparent blush. "Attraction and liking someone are to very different things."

Renji simply shook his head as he began to walking around the party, attempting to mingle with what friends he did have from the other school. Ichigo pulled himself towards the kitchen, looking for something to drink to ease his sudden nerves. Ever since the fight between him and Toshiro, Ichigo found himself in Grimmjow's presence when he wasn't with Renji. Ever since their little kiss in the bathroom, Grimmjow started being a lot more open about his feelings. He'd openly kiss Ichigo in public, slung his arm around his shoulder, and generally gave off the aura of a boy friend. Ichigo wasn't complaining. He wanted the attention after the whole Toshiro incident. But he knew he didn't harbor the same feelings as Grimmjow, but he went along with it anyways. It was only a matter of time until things caught up with him. People always say that you can't have your cake and eat it too.

"Are you having fun?" Ichigo felt the hot air on his neck as the voice remained dangerously close to his ear. He didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to him.

"I just got here." Ichigo tried to keep his voice in control, trying to make sure that it didn't come out breathy.

"So, do I need to entertain you more?" Ichigo felt a large hand slid across his abdomen, a strong arm pulling him backwards into the hard body behind him. He took a large swig of the beer in his hand, draining half the can in one go. He felt the need for liquid courage.

"And how," Ichigo turned slowly in the arms around his waist so that he was facing the blue haired man behind him, "do you intend to do that?"

A smirk made its way to Grimmjow's thin lips. Without a word, he pulled on Ichigo's wrist, leading him to the small dance floor that had formed in his living room. Ichigo kept his eyes locked on Grimmjow's, his eyes occasionally flicking downward to eye those thin lips. Grimmjow's hand lowered from Ichigo's wrist and down to his hand, lacing their fingers has he pressed his waist against Ichigo's. Their hips moved sensually against one another, the friction causing them to both groan inwardly. Ichigo felt himself getting lost in the music and the feel of the hard bodied male in front of him. Ichigo's hands had a mind of their own as they slowly disentangled themselves from Grimmjow's grip. They run up his arms so that he could run them down the hard pectorals. Grimmjow's now free hands quickly made way to grab hold of the lithe waist of the orange-haired kid.

The dance didn't last long; the song had changed to a slow tempo. Grimmjow had begun to slow the sway of his hips, essentially grinding and rolling hips against Ichigo's slowly hardening member. Hands still on Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo pushed the man away from him, trying to control his breathing as he took a step back. Grimmjow looked at him some what confused by the action. Ichigo merely smiled softly while shaking his head. He turned around, throwing a fleeting glance at Grimmjow, who in return was giving Ichigo a shit-eating grin.

Ichigo walked around the party, saying hi to the few people he knew, until he had found the familiar red head. Renji had been sitting on the couch next to a tall lanky man with an eye patch. On the floor next to him was a sleepy looking man who lazily nursed the beer in his hands. Sitting on the man with the eye patch's lap was a certain blonde that Ichigo was not expecting to see at the party.

"Shinji?"The blonde looked up at the sound of his name; the smile that seemed to take over his whole face had miraculously grown bigger at the site of Ichigo.

"Ichi!" Shinji hopped off of the lap he had been sitting on and ran his way towards his long time friend. He threw his arms around Ichigo's neck and jumped slightly in excitement. He pulled away and held the other at an arm's length. "Ichi! I didn't know you were coming! How are ya? Gahd, I haven't seen you in HOW long?" He removed on of his hands from Ichigo's shoulder to light slap him in the chest. "Gahd, what kind of best friend are you?"

Ichigo could tell that his best friend was obviously drunk. "Shinji, I saw you last week."

Shinji giggled slightly and hugged Ichigo again. "Ichi, I LOVE you, you  
know that! Simply love you."

Ichigo felt himself blush as he pushed the blonde away from him. "Yeah Shin. I love you too."

"No, I really mean it. I love you. You and Renji, you're the best friends I could ever ask for."

Ichigo looked over Shinji's shoulder as he removed himself from the blonde. Renji rolled his eyes as he shook his head trying not to snicker. Renji and Shinji had a complicated friendship. The two picked on each other so much that an outsider wouldn't believe that the two were actually best friends, as well as cousins. Though, neither would never really admit that they enjoyed each other's company. Well, except for Shinji, but that was only when he was drunk.

"Oi blonde. Get yer ass back here."

Shinji smiled as he practically skipped back to the lap he had been sitting in before he had attacked Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the tall man with the violet eye, trying to figure out why the stick for a man had looked so familiar. He figured that he was either Shinji's new boyfriend or a potential score for the night. He contemplated the sight, Shinji draping an arm around the unknown man's thin wiry shoulders, allowing the man to assault his neck, while Shinji told what seemed to tell a one sided interesting story to Renji, he was merely texting away on his phone while nodded his head as he hardly even tried to appear engaged in the conversation.

As Ichigo stood there and watched the sight, he felt a body press flat against him as a pair of think arms snaked across his body. A chin propped against his shoulder, allowing him to see the shock of blue, reassuring that it was only Grimmjow trying to make a pass. Renji took the opportunity to look up from his phone and eye the couple...pair...the two in front of him. He arched eyebrow at Ichigo who merely shrugged in response, not knowing himself the entire situation that was going on with him and the man behind him. Renji furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his phone, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Oi, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra, the man who had been attacking Shinji's neck, looked up. He was clearly upset that he had to stop his ministrations on the smaller male. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Where'd you put the keg? Yammy was looking for it."

"It's in my room." He turned to go back to the pale neck in front of him.

"Hey asshole." Nnoitra looked up at Grimmjow. "I'm not goin' inta ya room with out ya, come on." He let go of Ichigo's waist, but grabbed his chin in return. Grimmjow smashed his lips against Ichigo's rather roughly, before pulling back. He had a cocky grin on his lips while he  
walked away.

Ichigo watched the retreating back before turning to a very stunned looking Shinji, and a very frustrated looking Renji. Shinji's eyes flickered between Ichigo and the man walking away. The scene that had just occurred had sobered him up a bit to think coherently at what just happened. Regardless, his mouth kept opening and closing as he tried to figure out what question to ask first.

"Stop doing that you idiot. Ya look like a freaky blonde fish." Shinji threw a heated glare at his cousin who merely rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Ichi, since when have you been dating Grimm? I thought you were dating Toshiro for the past year?" Shinji threw the accusations at Ichigo quickly. As much as he didn't want to have this particular conversation here, he knew there was no way that Shinji would let him go. Especially after seeing Grimmjow kiss him like that.

With a sigh, Ichigo sat on the couch between his best friends. "I'm not dating either one of them."

"Wait, don't ya and Toshiro sleep togetha though?""Yeah, but it was supposed to be just sex. For him at least. God, I mean, I've liked the guy since high school, you think he'd get the picture, you know? But no, he has to be all high and mighty and only wants me for a good fuck. But then I met Grimmjow." Ichigo paused to throw a quick glance at blue haired man who seemed to be laughing at something some pink haired guy said. "I felt an attraction to him. I mean, it wasn't as intense as my attraction to Toshiro, but it was still there. So I figured Id try seeing him. Maybe if I did that, I'd get over my feelings for Toshiro."

"Did it work?" Renji looked at Ichigo with a serious expression that looked foreign on his usually relaxed face.

"No." Ichigo let out a sigh. He was finally going to get out what was bugging him for the past two weeks. "Two weeks ago I was hanging out with Grimmjow when suddenly Toshiro was there. He snatched me away, like literally pulled me away and shoved me in the car and drove off. He took me to dinner and then we went for a walk in the park for ice cream. And then we went home and had the best sex I had ever had in my whole life." Ichigo flushed.

"So what's the problem then?" Shinji looked generally concerned. His face was clearly showing that he was in what was usually referred to as "Girl Shin."

"The next morning before he went to work I tried to confront him." Ichigo paused. He really didn't want to relive the story, but he knew he was into deep to stop. "He said he had no feelings for me. I told him to stay, to open up, but he didn't. He turned away and walked out on me. I'm so confused, what did I do wrong? I liked him for forever and I was finally getting over him when he pulls me back."

"You did nothing wrong Ichi." Shinji rubbed a small circle on the other male's shoulder blade. "Toshiro is an asshole; I told you that when you first told me you liked him."

"He's not an asshole." Four shocked eyes turned towards Renji.

"Renji, what are you talking about? He hurt our best friend. He toyed with his emotions and threw him away like a used tissue. That. Is. The. Definition. Of. An. Asshole." Shinji smacked his hands together as he spoke for emphasis.

Renji gave a non-committal shrug. "I just think you're wrong."

Shinji scoffed. "Wrong? How am I wrong?"

"I don't think Toshiro intentionally hurt Ichigo." He shrugged again. "Maybe he was just confused."

"Toshiro is an asshole, end of story."

"You really have no right to talk since your boyfriend doesn't even call you by your name. At least Toshiro has class and responsibilities."

"You're only sticking up for him because he's best friends with Princess Shuuhei."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call him that?" Renji was growling now as he stood up from the couch.

Shinji stood up as well. "Princess. Shuuhei."

"Guys, stop it." Ichigo stared at the two, confused on how a conversation over his problem had turn into name calling over their significant others.

"Oi blonde, yer ready ta leave?" Shinji looked away from his seething cousin as Nnoitra and Grimmjow had sauntered over. The three looked around them and just noticed that the party had ended.

"Ya, I'm ready." Shinji glared at Renji before turning to Ichigo. "Call me if you need anything. Don't listen to Renji, the guys an asshole." Renji growled at his retreating cousin.

"Don't wait up fer me Grimm. Ill prolly be back in tha morning'." Nnoitra followed the blonde out of the room.

Renji turned to Ichigo. "You ready to go?"

Ichigo looked between Grimmjow and Renji. He bit his lip as a decision was made in his head. "Ya know what, Renji. I think I'll stay behind and help Grimmjow clean up. He can take me home."

Renji threw a glare at Grimmjow. "Ichigo, are you sure you wann-"

"The berry said he'll stay. Now why don't you run on home?" Grimmjow made a shooing motion with one hand as he wrapped the other arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's fine Renji. Shuuhei's probably waiting for you anyways."

Renji gave Ichigo a hesitant nod before turning and leaving. He really didn't want to leave his friend there, but he knew there was no changing Ichigo's mind. Ichigo watched as his friend left the room and within milliseconds, Grimmjow's hands were placed on his waist, pulling him back to feel the hard bodied male behind him. Ichigo sighed at the feeling. He was a lot different than the man he usually slept with. That's what furthered his decision. He needed this.

Grimmjow ducked his head so that his lips could attach to the tanned neck in front of him. He sucked on the skin and nipped at it before pulling back to hover near Ichigo's ear. "Ya have no real intentions of helping me clean, do ya?" He bit on the top of Ichigo's ear, pulling  
slightly.

Ichigo groaned softly, before spinning in Grimmjow's arms so that he could face the other. "Was I that obvious?" Ichigo's voice dropped a few notes, to what Grimmjow presumed was his bedroom voice.

Grimmjow growled in his throat. "Very obvious. Just like how you look like you obviously want to fuck me." Ichigo flushed at the rather blunt accusation. "Yer cute when you do that berry."

Ichigo scowled. He was not cute. "Do what?"

"Git all innocent on me." He lowered his head so that his lips were brushing against Ichigo's. "But I know yer not. With your obvious need to be fucked. You want to be fucked hard, dontcha. You want all of me in you, pounding you in the mattress. It'll be the best fuck you've ever had."

Ichigo flushed even harder. He'd bottom before a couple of times, but in the past year he's only topped, and had forgotten what it would be like to be on the receiving end. Grimmjow took this slight moment of hesitation to capture Ichigo's lips for the third time of the night. His arms automatically tightened around Ichigo's body, one arm pressing their chest closer together, while the other, pressed their hips closer. Grimmjow's tongue flicked across the seam of Ichigo's lips. The latter lifted his arms to wrap around Grimmjow's neck as he opened his mouth  
and tried to deepen the kiss.

The arm that was wrapped around Ichigo's waist lowered so that it was beneath the other's ass. He easily lifted the smaller male, who instinctively wrapped his legs around the man's waist for support. The two had begun to move, Grimmjow walked swiftly to his bedroom. Grimmjow unceremoniously dropped Ichigo on the bed who bounced slightly. Ichigo watched breathlessly as he watched Grimmjow pull his shirt over his head. Grimmjow smirked as he watched chocolate eyes rake over his well toned body.

"What are ya doin, berry. Ya just gonna sit there in yer clothes?"

Ichgio hastily pulled off his shirt before Grimmjow leaned back over him, not letting him take off his pants. Their lips met again, and Grimmjow viciously stuck his tongue back into the other man's mouth. Grimmjow's tongue rubbed against Ichigo's, his tongue curling around it, so that they were in a dance for dominance. As Grimmjow continued to assault Ichigo's mouth, his hands ran down the chest in front of him. Ichigo's hands clawed at Grimmjow's shoulders and back as he felt Grimmjow rub their clothed groins together as his nimble fingers tweaked his dusty nipples. Ichigo removed his mouth from Grimmjow's and threw his head back to let out a throaty groan.

Grimmjow's hands ventured south to tackle Ichigo's belt buckle as his lips attached to the offered neck. Ichigo's hands made their way to fist into the blue locks, his body quickly being over ridden with lust. Within seconds, Ichigo's pants were off, as well as Grimmjow's. Grimmjow pressed their bodies together again, his leaking erection rubbing against Ichigo's weeping member. He smirked into the other's neck as he heard a loud moan tear from those kiss-swollen lips. His mouth left the neck that he had been nursing, eyes gleaming at the mark that was slowly forming. Teeth and tongue made their way down his chest, pausing briefly on his dusty nipples to bring them to pert attention.

Grimmjow snaked a hand between him and Ichigo to wrap his large hand around their members. Ichigo gasped at the feeling. He bucked into the hand and shivered when he felt the friction of Grimmjow rubbing against him. Grimmjow only stroked them a few times before his hand unwrapped, causing a disappointed groan to emit from the smaller male. Ichigo's  
disappointment didn't last long when he looked down and saw Grimmjow's cerulean blue eyes locked with his as his mouth hovered over the head of his penis. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow lowered himself around the other's appendage. There was no sensual foreplay, like there was when Toshiro sucked him off. Instead it was a harsh constant sucking that kept him on edge.

Grimmjow pressed the flat of his tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of Ichigo's penis. He curled it around the thick member as his head bobbed up. He easily swallowed the entire member, without even paying attention to Ichigo's need hands pressing against the back of his head. As he sucked the orange haired man off, he presented his fingers to full lips.

Ichigo knew what this meant, having done the action to his roommate on countless occasions. He hesitantly took the fingers in his mouth, his brain torn between thinking about bottoming and the feeling that was placed around his penis. The hand left his mouth and Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow slid his tongue on the slit of his penis, just as one finger entered him.  
He wiggled against the intruder, feeling discomfort rather than pain. Grimmjow gave him a few pumps with one finger before a second and third entered him. Ichigo, not used to such rough treatment, came with a particularly hard suck and a press of the three fingers jabbing into his prostate. Grimmjow swallowed everything, the motion milking and elongating Ichigo's slightly premature orgasm. After a few seconds of scissoring Ichigo's entrance, Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, with a satisfied smirk when he heard Ichigo groan. Ichigo subconsciously opened his legs wider as he felt Grimmjow reposition himself.

Grimmjow thrust himself into Ichigo completely, until he felt himself fully sheath. He fought every urge to pound into the kid. Ichigo's mind was in a whirl of distraught. One part of him wanted to push the intruder out, to do _something_ to get rid of the searing pain. The other wanted to buck against Grimmjow's hips to enhance the underlying pleasure. He went with the latter.

"Gri-Gri-Grimm..." Ichigo wiggle his hips against the other. "Move damn it. Do something."

Grimmjow didn't need a second invitation. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the other. Ichigo's back arched into the other, as he slammed into him over and over again. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso as he pulled him up so the man was straddling his waist.

"Ride me, bitch." Grimmjow bit on Ichigo's ear lobe as he felt the man rise and fall on his penis. "Yeah, fuck herself on me." Ichigo moaned at the dirty talk, something he had never experience before Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was getting close to the edge, fueled by the feeling of the steady, yet fast pace, which Ichigo had set for them. He pushed the smaller male back into the mattress and pressed his legs back, effectively folding him in half. Ichigo let out a loud moan as he felt the man go deeper inside him, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Ichigo swore at the feeling. "Close...I-I-I'm so...fu-fa-fucking...close!"

Hearing Ichigo's bedroom voice again turned Grimmjow on even more. He increased his speed ruthlessly slamming into the smaller male. His lips reattached themselves to Ichigo's, neither of them caring at the sloppy kiss they were sharing. Grimmjow reached between their two bodies to grab hold of Ichigo's neglected member. He quickly began to pump him in time with his thrust. Ichigo was pushed over the edge when Grimmjow bit into his shoulder, squeezing his member, and placing a hard slam into his prostate.

"T-To-," Grimmjow ruthlessly slammed into Ichigo when he heard the name that was daring to escape his lips. "GRIMMJOW!"

"Fuck, B-Berry."

Grimmjow came three thrust later when he felt Ichigo clamp his inner walls around the appendage. He continued to weakly thrust into him, milking his orgasm of all of its worth. He pulled his softening member out of the other and carefully rolled off the man and onto his back. Sleep quickly over came Grimmjow, but Ichigo wasn't as lucky.

Ichigo stared at the man lying next to him. Everything so different than his usual sexual affairs. The sex was rough and quick, so different from the passionate and slow sex he experienced with Toshiro. Even when the two decided to be rough, it was never nearly as quick as sex with Grimmjow. Ichigo's body felt sad, his heart heavy with realization that there would be no after-sex cuddling, like there was with his roommate, even if it did only last a few seconds.

Ichigo's senses picked up everything about the sleeping man. The loud rumbling sound that emitted from his chest. The scowl that seemed to be present, even in his sleep. The hard muscles that didn't shiver under his touch. As he watched the large male sleep, he couldn't help but think about the small male who seemed to fit perfectly against his body when they drifted off to sleep together after to sex. The small male who always provided passion in their affairs. The small male who was being ignored by an idiot. _By me_, Ichigo thought to himself.

Without a second glance to the blue haired male, Ichigo grabbed his clothes and was out of the apartment without a sound. After a quick cab ride, and a quick shower, Ichigo slipped on his pajamas, and walked towards the quiet room at the end of the hall. He turned the knob slowly, happy that Toshiro hadn't locked it, like he usually does. He tip-toed into the room and stared at the man he knew he was in love with.

Toshiro looked like he was having a bad dream, so Ichigo lifted the blankets and slid into the bed quickly. He lowered the sheets down as fast and quietly as he could, not wanting any of the heat to leave the cocoon of blankets. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Toshiro's small frame and shifted their bodies so that they were pressed against one another. Ichigo noticed the change in Toshiro's facial expressions, going from discomfort to content. Ichigo let out the breath he subconsciously held and sleep quickly claimed him.

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**Yes, all of you are thinking: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Especially after the dramatic last chapter.  
Well, my computer caught a virus and was out of commission for the past two weeks.  
I wrote this chapter on my phone and then, when I had the time, was able to edit it on the computer (rather quickly, so excuse the mistakes).  
**

**Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...because shit's going to hit the fan next week.  
My interent on my laptop (which is fixed now) is still acting up, so I don't know when I'll update next.  
AND SINCE I missed last weeks update, I made this chapter twice as long~**

**Also, for them GrimmIchi fans, I've started a new story~  
I'm not sure when I'll be updating it, since I'm focusing on this story, but second chapters already inthe works :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro woke up to warmth. Extreme, suffocating warmth. He groaned as he tried to push back the comforter that was nearly killing him in heat, only to find something heavy preventing him pushing the material away. Cracking an eye open slowly, he found himself trapped between an arm, the comforter, and a familiar hard body behind him. He groaned slightly as he continued his attempt to push away the heavy arm. Ichigo stirred in his sleep as he felt the constant nudging on his body. Slowly but surely, he was pulled out of his dreams and awoken to a bed of flatten white hair. Instinctively, he clutched the body closer to him.

"Let go of me, bastard." Toshiro lifted his hands to push down on the arms.

Ichigo grunted as he reluctantly removed his arms from Toshiro's torso. He sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard groggily as he watched Toshiro move across the bed, his eyes hardening at the sight of him. He winced slightly at the moving of his lower body, and hoped that Toshiro didn't notice. Unfortunately, Toshiro knew his roommate well, and noticed the flinch. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the younger male. His eyes instantly landed on the brown bruise that had formed on the male's neck. His eyes widened at revelation.

"Toshi-" Ichigo was quickly cut off by Toshiro.

"Is that…" he narrowed his eyes at the mark, "Is that a hickey?"

"It's not what you think." Ichigo's eyes widened at panic. He could see the anger radiating off the small body in front of him.

"It's not what I think? I think that is a hickey, Kurosaki." Toshiro crawled towards the edge of the bed, standing hastily as he pulled on the jeans that were located on floor. "Get out of my room Kurosaki."

"No."

Toshiro turned around at the defiance. "_NO?_ Did you just say 'no' to me?"

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo stood up as well. "I'm not leaving."

"Get the hell out of my room." Toshiro was practically seething as he tried to walk calmly towards the door. He threw opened the door, waiting for the younger male to follow his order.

Ichigo walked towards him calmly, he pressed the palm of his hand flat against the door as he pushed it closed, his body dangerously close to the smaller male. "I'm not leaving."

Toshiro was seething. These past two weeks he had wanting nothing more than to be around the orange-haired youth, but now that they were in the same room, he wanted nothing more than to have the kid leave him. He did not want to put up with whatever shit Ichigo had gotten himself into. Not knowing what to do with his anger, Toshiro did the first thing that came to mind. He punched Ichigo. He watched as the younger male flew back in surprise by the impact, his hand instantly going to his mouth where his lip was split. He stared down at his roommate in complete and utter shock.

"Did you just fucking punch me?" Ichigo withdrew his hand from his mouth to see the blood that was staining his finger tips. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Yeah, because you're a fucking asshole!" Toshiro tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell is your problem, Toshiro?"

"You don't talk to me for two weeks, then you come into my room in the middle of the night after sex!" Ichigo tried to say something. "And do not try and deny that you didn't have sex. I can tell, Kurosaki."

"So you punch me because I have sex with someone?" Ichigo was seething now, as well. "What, am I not allowed to have sex with someone? Because last time I heard, you had no feelings for me. All I am is: A. Good. Fuck."

"Shut. Up. Kurosaki."

"No, I won't. Because that's what I am right, Toshiro? You're the one who keeps telling me that there's nothing between us, but you know there is, damn it. You wouldn't be standing here getting jealous that I slept with someone else, if you didn't have the slightest idea of feelings towards me."

"You don't know what you're saying," Toshiro didn't know why he was still denying it. This was not how he wanted to tell Ichigo about his feelings.

Ichigo shook his head, his anger getting to the best of him. "You can run away and play dumb do your feelings all you want. I know better. I know _you_ better than that. As much as you deny it, you like me. But you're too full of pride to realize that. You run away like the scared, pathetic man that you are."

"So, what if I was scared?" Toshiro threw his hands in the air in anger. "I'm scared, so fucking what! Kurosaki, you've been sure of your feelings for_ years_ and I am just now realizing them. I've never liked anyone before. Do you know how hard this is? How confusing everything is! I have no experience in this department. I'll I know, all I've ever known, was to not get attached. And here I am, here we are. Somehow, you out of all people, had managed to evoke some god damn hidden emotion inside of me and cause my life to spiral out of my control. So, sorry, I was scared. But what the fuck do you expect?"

"I expected you to talk to me! To confide in me! Toshiro, we aren't strangers anymore. You can talk to me." Ichigo tried to step forward, but that only caused Toshiro to step back, pressing him self against his closed bedroom door.

"You expected me to _talk_ to you, Kurosaki? When the hell have I ever done that? Huh? When?" Toshiro rubbed his hands across his face. "I don't know how to control my emotions. I have no idea what to do with these feelings."

"Follow them." Ichigo's voice was quiet and Toshiro knew that he was standing close to him again. He quietly berated himself for not hearing the other man's soft footsteps. "Just go with what your heart is saying."

Toshiro did that. Though, it wasn't the reaction that Ichigo was expecting. Toshiro punched him again, this time the blow hitting him in the jaw instead of the mouth. Ichigo stared at Toshiro with a bewildered expression. Toshiro shoved Ichigo away from his body before turning around and leaving the room. Ichigo quickly followed him out, breaking out of the daze that the second punch had put him in. He caught up with Toshiro at the end of the hallway and grabbed his arm, forcing his roommate to turn around and look at him.

"Let go of me, damn it." Toshiro attempted to tug his arm away, but Ichigo's grip held firm.

"We're not done talking. Why the hell do you keep punching me?"

Toshiro smirked, pulling his arm free with one hard tug. "You said to follow my heart. My heart happened to tell me to punch you." Toshiro made to turn away, but he felt a firm hand lock onto his shoulder. "What, Kurosaki! What the hell do you want?"

"Talk to me! Tell me what's on your fucking mind for once before running away and locking everything inside of yourself. You like me and you're scared, I get it. But damn it, if you like me don't push me away!"

"Fine, you want me to talk? Okay, then. I like you, you happy, Kurosaki, I said it. You're an idiot, and you're sloppy, and you and your stupid friends annoy the fuck out of me. But I like you regardless. And you like me back, so why the fuck did you go sleep with that stupid _Grimmjow_ Neanderthal."

Ichigo was slightly baffled. "How did you know I slept with him."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. He only assumed that Ichigo had slept with him. "Well considering he was fucking courting you two weeks ago, I wouldn't be fucking surprised." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Did you really just say courting?" He laughed again at the image. "Who the hell still says that!"

"Kurosaki, this is not a laughing matter!" Toshiro rubbed his temples slightly, listening to the laughter subdue.

"You're right its not." Ichigo took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Toshiro's waist, holding him in a lose embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for using Grimmjow to make you jealous. And I'm sorry for sleeping with him."

Toshiro freed himself again. "Why did you sleep with him?"

"I was mad and I was angry. I wanted attention and he gave it to me. They're stupid reasons, but that's why I did it. I wanted to convince myself that I didn't want to be with you and that someone else _could_ make me happy. But after being with him I know I want to be with you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Toshiro paused, but started again before Ichigo even said anything. "Because, it doesn't. Is that what you're going to do every time we have a fight? I'm not giving you the attention you want, you're going to go run off and sleep with someone only to realize then that you want to stay with me? That's not going to work Ichigo, that's not how it works."

"It was a stupid decision, I know!" Ichigo was getting frustrated. But he couldn't tell if it was directed more at Toshiro or himself. "I already said I'm sorry, what more do you want? Toshiro, I've liked you since high school. That's nearly three or four years now. So, sorry I've had a lot of pent up anger."

The two simply stared at each other, neither one of them really knowing what to do about the situation. Yes, they were both angry at one another, but at the same time, they didn't want to lose what they have. Despite Toshiro's ever present need to push Ichigo away, he knew that if he did one more time, the orange-haired youth wouldn't be coming back. And in all honesty, the thought of that scared him. Toshiro looked up at his roommate, his calculating eyes running over his face and his body before roaming upwards to latch onto his eyes. He saw it there, that omnipresent fire that gave Ichigo a constant look of passion.

Ichigo looked at his roommate, his heart telling to him to grab the fool before he had a chance to run away again. He wanted to, but he was scared of Toshiro's reaction. So he took a small step forward instead. Then another, and another, until he was standing right in front of Toshiro. He could feel the body heat radiating off the small form in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to latch onto the body and never let go. But again, he took slower actions. Ichigo reached forward with one hand, grasping on to slim fingers so that he could fully close the distance between them. Using his free hand, Ichigo wrapped it around his roommate's shoulders, pulling him into a hard embrace.

Toshiro stood dumbstruck. He was no stranger to hugging Ichigo, but even through the simple embrace, he could feel Ichigo's emotions pouring through. With hesitant hands, Toshiro brought them around Ichigo's waist, trying to push all the negative space out so that there was not even a centimeter between them. Toshiro felt Ichigo's body relax at the touch, their forms molding against one another to become one. The two exhaled at the same time, releasing whatever negative thoughts were currently going on in their minds. Toshiro turned his head so that his forehead was resting against Ichigo's chest, his lips brushing against the heated skin.

"I'm sorry." Toshiro felt his face heat up with a flush. He presumed that no matter how many times he apologized, he'd still feel embarrassed.

Toshiro could feel Ichigo's body shake as he shook his head. Full lips pressed against the crown of his head. "No need to be sorry. I'm sorry too."

They stood there, their breathing in sync as they felt the warmth radiating off each other's body. It hit him then, everything that had occurred between the two over the past year. No, everything that had occurred the past three weeks, to be more precise. Toshiro wasn't one to voce his feelings, it's not in his hardwiring. _So why am I standing here hugging this idiot. _Toshiro mentally shook his head, just as his voice of reason began to speak. _Because it's time to let someone in. It's time to completely give yourself up to someone for the sake of not being alone. Because you actually like this idiot._

Ichigo felt Toshiro sigh in his embrace, the warmth of his breath fanning across his chest. Then he felt resistance. Slowly, the arms that were wrapped around his waist fell away, as the body he had been holding began to back up. Ichigo allowed the arm that was wrapped around the smaller male's shoulders to fall away, but kept a vice grip on the hand he had been holding. Toshiro looked up at Ichigo. He couldn't tell what kind of emotion was being expressed through the eyes, but when he noticed that it wasn't hate, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Just because you hug me, doesn't mean that I'm going to drop the subject." Toshiro was staring at Ichigo with hard eyes.

Ichigo slowly smirked. "I know." He tugged on Toshiro's hand. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched as Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't expect you to. Just, let's go lie down. We didn't have the best wake up." He tugged again, feeling a little frustrated when Toshiro refused to move.

Toshiro glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's already noon. I have to meet up with Shuuhei to go over some paperwork and then I have to go to the library to study."

A mischievous glint made its way into Ichigo's eyes. "I'm sure I can call Renji to distract Shuuhei, if you don't want to meet up." Ichigo took a step closer to Toshiro. "And I can help you study."

The husk in Ichigo's voice sent a tremor down Toshiro spine, but he held a firm position. "Thank you for the unwanted visual of my colleague and his lover. But our meeting is important." Toshiro removed his hand slowly from Ichigo, his movements thoughtful and deliberate so that he didn't give the youth the wrong impression. "And I really need to study. Finals are coming up, you should be studying too."

Ichigo let out a sigh as he watched the smaller man walk away into his bedroom. When he heard the sound of the shower go on, he walked into his own room and brought out his books. He figured that if Toshiro was going to spend the day doing work, he might as well too. Ichigo sat down at the coffee table, looking through various textbooks on biology and anatomy. Even while he was study, Ichigo could hear everything that the other male was doing: the soft sounds of small feet pattering across the room, the opening and closing of drawers, the rustling of clothes being put on. When he heard Toshiro's door open, he quickly looked down at the book in front of him, pretending he was reading. He looked up when Toshiro stepped into the living room.

Ichigo caught his eyes and smiled slightly. "Bye."

Toshiro stared down at Ichigo. Things weren't completely right between them, but they were better than before. They still had to discuss what they _were_. Plus, Toshiro wanted to know the full story between Ichigo and Grimmjow, sans the sex. He stared into chocolate eyes and felt his heart tug him in the direction of the man. Without thinking Toshiro ducked his head and kissed Ichigo quickly on the lips. They both pulled back in surprise. Ichigo noticed that rather apparent flush that was painted across Toshiro's cheeks.

"Bye." Toshiro muttered the work quickly before turning away and quickly walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he stopped and looked over at Ichigo again. "If I leave, will you still be here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the words. His mind was confused at first until he realized what Toshiro was referring to. The last time Toshiro left for work before a _discussion_ of theirs had ended, Ichigo was gone. Ichigo's ego was stroked a little when he thought about how much Toshiro didn't want to leave. Something elated within him in glee. He smirked again.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Toshiro stared at the orbs across the room. Without saying a word, he pursed his lips and nodded his head and left. Ichigo watched as he disappeared behind the door, feeling a large since of satisfaction. Toshiro hand him were talking Toshiro didn't completely hate his guts for sleeping with another man, though he wouldn't be surprised if he _had_ hated him. Although the two had a long discussion waiting for them, he was pleased at the pace they were going. _Finally._

Toshiro met up with Shuuhei in his uncle's bar. Toshiro's uncle Jyuushiro placed drinks down in front of them as the two went over various paperwork. The two had been working for about an hour before Toshiro decided that it would be a good time to bring up his and Ichigo's conversation. He sighed as he put his pen down, leaning back into his chair. He brought the drink to his lips as he thought of a way to bring up the conversation. _Not that he hasn't heard me talk about Ichigo._

"Why do you keep sighing?" Toshiro looked up at the sound of Shuuhei's voice. The man seated across him was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows. For some reason he felt difficulty trying to bring the words forward. "Its, it's quite the opposite really."

"What is?"

"Ichigo slept with Grimmjow."

Hisagi's eyes went wide in confusion. "And that's a good thing?"

"No, of course that's not a good thing!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes before continuing. "It's just that, after sleeping with him, he came back to me." Toshiro saw Shuuhei's watchful eye. "And that means we talked…"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah." Toshiro rarely blushed, but he could feel the heat quickly flood his cheeks. "I also punched him. Twice."

"You punched him?" Shuuhei was chuckling slighty at the thought of the smaller man punching his roommate.

"I was just so mad; he was being such a bastard by ignoring me and then coming back like nothing."

"So, what's happening between you two then?"

Toshiro sighed, bringing the cup to his lips again. "I'm not sure really."

"Do you want to be with him?" Shuuhei cocked his head as he looked at the white-haired male intently.

"Of course I want to be with him!" Toshiro took a deep breath. "Whenever I think about him leaving my heart…my heart hurts. I'm always anxious about what he's doing and who he's with. Like, I want him by me at all times just so I know he's not out doing something stupid." Everything came out in a rush and Toshiro found himself needing to take another breath. "I want to be with him, but every time I think about him being with Grimmjow, I just get so angry. Like, I want to be mad at him for making such a _stupid_ decision to be with the guy. But I feel like if I do that, I'll just push him away."

"I don't think that he'd leave you for getting jealous." Toshiro watched as Hisagi relaxed in his chair with his ever present clam demeanor. "I'm still with Renji after all of our arugements of jealousy. And Ichigo is a lot more levelheaded than Renji. Just, talk to him. That's all you can do really."

Toshiro merely nodded his head. The more he thought about it, the more confused he seemed to be. He and Ichigo were too similar in the way that they kept things to themselves. Well, Ichigo voiced his emotions a lot better than Toshiro did, but that didn't meant that didn't mean he made everything apparent. Toshiro was pulled out of his thoughts that when he felt a heavy hand drop onto his shoulder. With an agitated look, he turned to who ever was touching him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a blue-haired devil.

"My, my, look what I found: a snowflake in tha middle of summer."

Toshiro glowered as he pushed the hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me, kitty."

Grimmjow's own eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Someone's a lil' touchy. Is that why tha berry left ya for me? Huh? He didn' want to put up with yer cold attitude?"

"Shut up, Grimmjow. You know nothing about Ichigo and I." Toshiro was standing now, not even noticing as his body made the motion on its own.

"Looks like I touched a nerve there." Grimmjow leered as he towered over the smaller male. "What, ya drowning yer sorrows in liquor since yer little berry came runnin' for me?"

"He didn't leave me for you." Toshiro was practically growling the words.

"Ya sure about that? Is that why he was such a good fuck last night? You know, he really needs ta be tamed. Not like ya can do that for 'im" Grimmjow was almost out righting laughing.

Toshiro smirked. "You couldn't have been that good, since I woke up with Ichigo in my bed this morning."

Grimmjow's eyes instantly narrowed. "Fuck you."

"Tch, no thanks." Toshiro was the one laughing now, knowing he had the upperhand.

"Lil' bastard!"

Toshiro saw Grimmjow's arm reeling back. Utilizing his size, he used his speed to land a punch across Grimmjow's jaw. Grimmjow's eyes went wide before narrowing. He was laughing now as he lunged toward Toshiro. Toshiro was easily pushed to the ground by the sheer mass of Grimmjow. With all of his weight on him, Grimmjow was about to hold one hand against Toshiro's throat as the other continually reeled back to punch Toshiro's face. Toshiro struggled as oxygen was quickly becoming a problem. With a well placed kick, Toshiro was able to kick his enemy in the balls, causing the latter to stop his actions to cup himself and groan.

Using this brief moment of vulnerability, Toshiro was able to reverse their positions. He punched Grimmjow square in the nose before standing to kick the mani n the stomach. Toshiro would have continued if he didn't feel a pair of arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him away from the body. He looked behind him where he found Hisagi holding him. His eyes narrowed as he struggled in his restraint. He looked over to Grimmjow he was on his feet again, a look of murder in his eyes as he made his way to lunge towards Toshiro. Just before Grimmjow was in front of him, two bodies materialized to hold back the larger male. Toshiro was watched as his uncle and his uncle's lover held back the seething brute. Hisagi had to strengthen his restraint as Toshiro pushed against him.

"Let me go, Hisagi." Toshiro was trying to control his breathing. "I'm not going to punch him."

"That doesn' mean I won't punch ya." Grimmjow was growling as he tried to push free of the two mean holding him.

"You will do no such thing." Jyuushiro pulled on of Grimmjow's arms behind his back, effectively holding him in a lock. "You will not fight in my bar."

"Jyuushiro, let me take care of him before you cause yourself to get sick again." Shunsui said as he grasped for Grimmjow's other arm.

Grimmjow felt himself being passed between the two men and escorted out of the building. Jyuushiro turned to Toshrio with a look of disappointment. Toshiro said nothing as he turned to leave. He stopped when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned back again when he saw his uncle's look. Toshiro merely sighed as he walked back to the table he had been sitting at. Hisagi appeared at his side with a first aid kid, promptly started to clean Toshiro's cuts. Toshiro glared at Hisagi's smirking face.

"What?" He was still frustrated from the short brawl he had just been in.

"Nothing." Hisagi smirked again. "Just have fun explaining to Kurosaki why you're all beat up."

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**It's been a while, I know. I'm alternating between writing this and my other story, and with my schedule it takes about a week to write a chapter (first week of college and I'm already swamped D: ) so I think updates will be about every 2 weeks, or sooner, depending if I know how I want the story to go!**

**ANYWAYS, ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.  
How did you guys like it?  
I kinda feel like Toshiro accepted Ichigo too fast, but at the same time, I wanted to show that he was relieved that Ichigo came back.  
It's a little short on words (4000something in comparison to the almost 6000words from the last chapter) but that's because it's A LOT of dialogue in comparison to my usual "mostly descriptive" writing.  
Also, you like that two paragraph fight? HAHA  
I'm so awkward at confrontation, so that fight was an attempt, I'm not sure how I like it ;_;  
ALSO, the last half of the chapter is like...barely edited because I just read through it really quickly, because I wanted to get this out fast since I felt like I haven't updated in a while. If there are any HUGE mistakes that are bugging you, feel free to pm me or review about it, and I'll fix it!  
Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo sat still when he heard the key slide in to the lock followed by the sound of the door knob turning. His eyes quickly glanced at the clock; it was already 6 in the evening. Toshiro left nearly six hours ago, and was just now returning. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from feeling concern, although he knew he had no reason to be. He looked back at the door, just as it opened and a tired looking Toshiro walked in. Toshiro tried to keep his head ducked, so that Ichigo couldn't see the abuse that had taken place on his face.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo's voice was soft, his body reacting to the guarded stance that Toshiro was currently displaying.

"Hey, Kurosaki." Toshiro made his way to his bedroom, still not looking at the carrot-top who was sitting on the living room couch. He would have to explain to the kid sooner or later. He couldn't really pass off a black eye so easily.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo got up from his spot, quickly following the retreating figure.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Toshiro tried to speed up his steps so that Ichigo wouldn't be able to follow him into his room. He wasn't fast enough as long lean fingers wrapped around his bicep, effectively stopping him in his place.

"No. Something's wrong." Ichigo frowned as he turned Toshiro around. The latter kept his eyes trained on the floor, trying to shadow his face from the sparse lighting in the hallway. Ichigo placed a hesitant finger underneath Toshiro's chin, lifting his head so that he could full look at his roommate. Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock before narrowing in rage. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Toshiro tried to pull his arm out of Ichigo's grip, which only made him squeeze harder.

"This isn't nothing, Toshiro. This is something." Ichigo shook his head. "You, you got in a fight?"  
"It's not like I went out looking for a fight, okay?"

Ichigo pulled Toshiro to the bathroom, lifting the smaller male so that he was sitting on the counter and was almost eye level with him. He looked at the wounds in a better light, noticing the cut that was on the corner of Toshiro's mouth, the gash on his cheek from what looked like a ring hit the skin. The skin around Toshiro's eye was darkening slightly. Ichigo lifted a hesitant hand and let his fingers lightly brush against the purple skin, causing a hiss to come out of the Toshiro. They locked eyes, a concern and rage mixed in chocolate ones as they stared at calm teal orbs.

"What happened?" Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo cut him off. "And don't lie to me."

"I ran into Grimmjow." Toshiro snarled slightly at the name.

"Grimmjow? _He _did this to you?" Ichigo's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Well, it's not like I let him get away with it." Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. He felt like a child.

"Why did you get in a fight with Grimmjow?"

"Because of you, baka."

"Me?" Ichigo's widened slightly. "Why me?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot, you know that. Why else would we get into a fight? He was being all hauty saying that he could tame you and I couldn't. And that you were his and, and…"

A smile broke out on Ichigo's face. "And you got jealous."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "I was not jealous."

"Oh, of course you weren't." Ichigo took a step forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Toshiro's waist. "That's why you got into a fight with another man over me, ne? Because, you _weren't _jealous."

"Don't let it get to you're head, ba-"

Toshiro didn't get to finish his insult, when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. He froze at initial contact, but found himself loosening up. His own arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies against one another, feeling the warmth that radiated off their bodies and mingled in the air. One of Ichigo's hands rubbed soothingly against the small of Toshiro's back as his tongue ran across the seam of Toshiro's lips. Toshiro willingly opened his mouth and let the wet appendage invade his mouth.

Ichigo massaged his tongue against his roommate's their muscles colliding as they wound around one another. Ichigo pulled his tongue away, causing a small groan to emit from the smaller male. He used his now free tongue to familiarize with the mouth that he had been missing for the past two weeks. It was the first kissed the shared after their argument, and Ichigo wanted to show how much he appreciated having Toshiro back in his life. Despite Toshiro's persistence to deepen the kiss, Ichigo kept holding back. Slowly, he caressed his roommate's tongue with his own, as their lips molded against one another. When air became an issue, Ichigo slowly began to pull back, bringing a determined Toshiro along with him. Ichigo smirked before he fully detached himself.

"I think it's cute that you were jealous." Ichigo watched as deep flush became apparent on Toshiro's face.

"I'm not cute." Toshiro growled the last word.

"On the contrary, I think you are." Ichigo leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Toshiro's lips. "You being jealous of another man is very cute." He kissed him again. "But, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Toshiro wouldn't say it out loud, but hearing those words made him extremely happy and relieved on the inside. The simply reassurance was enough to put him at ease for the time being. When Grimmjow kept saying that Ichigo was going to leave him for someone who can _tame_ him, a nagging feeling formed inside of Toshiro. Was he jealous? Was he angry because he was easily put on the receiving end? Was he frustrated at the fact that it was possible that he wasn't able to satisfy Ichigo the same way that Grimmjow had? _No, that's not right._ Toshiro pushed the wicked thoughts to the back of his mind. That was not important at the moment.

What was important was that he was being held by Ichigo. He was the one who was seeing the soft side of Ichigo. He was the one Ichigo promised not to leave. Toshiro felt himself sigh softly as he leaned forward against Ichigo's chest. He and Ichigo were both shocked at the action, something very out of character for the usual Toshiro. Neither decided to dwell on the thought too long, instead welcoming the change in character. Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around the lithe body, leaning forward to press his lips against the crown of Toshiro's head. Ichigo's face blushed suddenly when his stomach growled.

Toshiro pulled back, staring up at the redden face of his roommate. He smirked. "I'm guessing you weren't planning to eat until I came home." Ichigo looked away, hiding his blush under his hand as he nodded slowly. Toshiro shook his head. "Want to go get something to eat?"

Ichigo scrunched his nose. "I don't think it would be a good idea to leave the house looking so beat up. Someone might accuse me of domestic violence."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I can cook something, if you want."

"You'll cook for me?" Toshiro felt himself blush slightly at Ichigo's excitement. "You never cook."

Toshiro scowled, he hated the feeling of the blood heating his cheeks. "Would you rather starve?"

Ichigo smirked. "No, of course not."

Toshiro placed his small hand against Ichigo's chest to push him to the side. He hopped off the counter softly and began to make his way down the hallway and to the kitchen. He could hear the sound of soft footsteps behind him as Ichigo followed him into the kitchen. Ichigo took a seat on one of the barstools, leaning his forearms against the counter as Tosrhio began to take out various pots and pans. Toshiro paused and turned to face his roommate, who in return was watching him with a bemused smile.

"Is there anything specific that you want to eat?" Toshiro was holding a frying pan in his hand, which made the statement seem a little more menacing then it, was meant to be.

Ichigo thought about the question briefly before smiling. "Omurice."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo deadpanned. "I'm cooking for you for the first time and you want me to make you '_omurice_' of all things?"

Ichigo scowled. He didn't see why his request was so ridiculous in his roommate's eyes. "Yes. I want omurice."

Toshiro through him one last glance before he set the frying pan on the stove. Ichigo watched as Toshiro moved around effortlessly in the kitchen. He pulled out the necessary ingredients from their places and set them on the counter in front of Ichigo. Ichigo watched as Toshiro's slim fingers cracked open eggs, wrapped around the knife as he sliced the onion and meat. Toshiro felt his cheeks heat up under Ichigo's intense gaze. He felt oddly pleased to be in the kitchen cooking for Ichigo.

When the food was ready, Toshiro placed a plate in front of Ichigo, who was still seated at the counter. Ichigo stared down at the plate with a small smile on his lips. He picked up his fork, preparing to eat when he noticed something. He smirked and looked up, catching Toshiro's gaze as he pushed the plate away from him. Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the movement.

"Is there something _wrong_, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's smirk grew as he watched Toshiro's discomfort. "You need to write something on it."

"_What?_" Toshiro's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing back into the slits.

"You're supposed to write something on it in ketchup. Ya know, like a message or something. Like '_I love you_' with a heart or something." Ichigo tried to wave off the statement in a nonchalant manner, but his heart was beating in hard in his chest. _You didn't say those three words _to_ him: it was just an example_. Regardless of how feminine the request made him sound, Ichigo was still extremely curious to what Toshiro would write.

Toshiro glared as he walked to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of ketchup. He hunched over the plate as he carefully wrote out the message. Looking away, he pushed the plate back towards Ichigo. Eagerly, the latter pulled the plate towards him to read what had been written. He knew that Toshiro wouldn't write the three words to him, that idea was way too far fetched for either other of them. Despite this, the one word that had been written made Ichigo blush as hard as he would have granted the three words had been written. With a small smile Ichigo dug into the edges of the meal, not wanting to mess up the message. _Mine_.

Still embarrassed, Toshiro turned away to go to the refrigerator. Although Ichigo had seem him blush way too many times, Toshiro felt extremely self-conscious after writing on the omelet. Instead, he stood in the cool of the refrigerator, wishing that the chill would calm down his inflamed cheeks. He pulled out a bottle of water when he felt like he had clamed down from his embarrassment and turned to Ichigo who was half finished with his food. Ichigo looked up as Toshiro turned around, a large grin plastered on his face.

"This is really good." He took another bite.

"It's omurice, anyone can make it." Toshiro felt his heart tighten at the compliment. _Geeze, when would the embarrassment stop._

"No, this is good." He pointed down at the food with his fork. "Like, the spices and stuff are different. I don't how to explain it."

"Well," Toshiro took a swig from his water bottle. "Thanks."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, thank you."

Toshiro pursed his lips as he nodded, continuing to watch the man eat. When Ichigo was done, he pushed the plate away and patted his belly, feeling extremely satisfied from the small meal. Toshiro shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pulled the plate towards him and turned to place it in the sink. He started the water and began to rinse the dishes that were in the sink. He almost dropped the plate he was soaping when he felt a hard body press against his back, trapping him against the counter. When he hands trailed down his arms and to his hands, Toshiro found himself stammering.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

Ichigo smirked and ducked his head, so that his mouth was hovering next to Toshiro's ear. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you with the dishes. It's the least I could after having you cook for me."

Toshiro shudder slightly at the warm breath cascading against his skin. "We-well, you can help me dry if you wa-want to help."

Ichigo smiled full this time. "But I like where I am right now."

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo heard Toshiro growl his name and laughed. He stepped away from the smaller male and stood next to him to take the wet plates from his hand. He picked up the clean towel to dry the utensils before placing them on the rack. The two were done in a matter of minutes. Toshiro rinsed down the sink, Ichigo still standing dutifully next to him. Ichigo handed him a dry towel to wipe his hands, and placed it on the counter while grabbing Toshiro's now free hand. Both of them tried to hide their blush as Ichigo led them to the living room. Silently, they sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to watch whatever movie was currently playing.

Toshiro hadn't said anything, his mind wandering away from the movie as he thought about the events that had happened earlier in the day. He was happy where he currently was, physically: leaning into Ichigo's side as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. But, Toshiro was also happy where he was emotionally: in a complicated _somewhat_ relationship with his roommate. He knew if someone were to ask his relationship with the young man he would no longer be able to respond.

If it had been two weeks previous, he would have told them he was fucking the man, well, depending on how close he was to the person asking. But now, if someone were to ask him _today_ what they were, he wouldn't know how to answer. Were they roommates? Sure, but it went deeper than that. Were they lovers? Possibly, but Toshiro didn't feel quite right using that term just yet. Were they boyfriends? Toshiro's heart tightened at the word. _Are we boyfriends?_

Ichigo noticed the small flinch that went through Toshiro's body. He looked down at the older male, his face only getting a view of white hair. Subconsciously, his arm tightened around the man, holding him in a warm grip. He was trying hard not to think about the older male, or at least more than he already did. As happy as Ichigo was, he was just as confused about his current situation with the male. His feelings were now stronger than ever, and he had a constant nag in the back of his mind that his feelings would forever surpass whatever feelings Toshiro had held for him. It darkened his expression slightly. Loving someone more than they ever loved was bound to hurt.

Despite knowing this, Ichigo was ready for whatever relationship whirlwind he was about to be thrown into. Right now, at this very moment, all Ichigo cared for was the fact that he had Toshiro in his arms after a two week long absence. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Toshiro's head, a notion that he had found himself doing a lot lately. He knew he wouldn't be able to voice his true feelings out loud of a while and figured that this small subtle gesture was the one way he could get everything that was clawing at his mind, out. Ichigo sighed when he felt Toshiro's small body finally relax into his own. Unbeknown to both, neither was watching the movie, both pulling back into their own world as they thought about their current lifestyle.

When the credits had finally rolled, the two would not have been able to make a comment on the movie, since neither had watched it. Luckily for them, both were too tired after their rather long day to make conversation of what was playing. Silently, Toshiro stood up and stretched, his body tired from the comfortable position he was pulling out of. Ichigo stood next to him, his arms going above his head to pop the joins in his spine. With a small shudder, he fell into step behind Toshiro. He watched as Toshiro walked passed his bedroom and let out a small sigh. Ichigo was turning his bedroom door knob when he felt slim fingers wrap around his free hand.

With a surprised look, Ichigo faced Toshiro, only to find him looking at their joint hands. Toshiro looked up slowly, his gaze locking into the brown eyes of his roommate. He tugged on Ichigo's hand softly, signaling that he wanted the younger male to follow him. Ichigo allowed his hand to fall from his door knob as his feet mindlessly followed the older male to the room that their long day had began in. Quiety, Toshiro pushed his door open with his free hand, his grip on Ichigo's tightening a little.

Ichigo felt Toshiro's hand fall away from his own as Toshiro walked away towards his dresser to change. Ichigo nodded his head slightly. He should have known that Toshiro wouldn't want to _sleep_ with him in that way, especially since he had slept with Grimmjow just the night before. Silently, Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head as he walked towards Toshiro's familiar bed. He pulled the covers back and slid onto the mattress. Once he was comfortable, he looked up and found Toshiro with his pajama pants already on, his limb fingers working the buttons of his button down.

Once he was shirtless, Toshiro caught Ichigo's eyes. He blushed slightly as he walked towards the foot of the bed, placing his knee against the mattress as he crawled towards the head of the mattress. When he had finally reached Ichigo's side, Toshiro swiftly pulled the covers away and sat next to Ichigo. Neither one of them spoke as they slid down into a comfortable position. Despite sleeping with one another numerous times before, Toshiro couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Usually when the two slept together, Toshiro slept with his back towards the other male, but today he was feeling bold.

Ichigo had already wrapped his arms around the smaller male, his body pressed against his back, relishing in the warmth that he had missed these past two weeks. He was thoroughly surprised when he felt Toshiro turn in his arms. He looked down in shock when he saw Toshrio facing him. The two looked at each other silently, letting the setting sink into them. Toshiro placed one of his hands on Ichigo's sternum, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath the patch of warm skin. Without thinking, Toshiro turned his head and to catch Ichigo's lips in a small kiss. He pulled back and sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth as he stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes. The heart that was beating underneath his hand had begun to speed him. Toshiro smirked inwardly.

"Night." Toshiro leaned into the expanse chest in front of him, letting his ear rest against the sound of the steady beat.

Ichigo pulled out of his shocked appearance and relaxed a bit. He smiled softly as a hand came up to stroke Toshiro's white tendrils. "Night."

"You're glowing."

Toshiro looked up from his computer screen, simultaneously pressing his glass further up his nose as he stared up at his red-headed co-worker. "What are you talking about, Matsumoto?"

She leaned against his desk, crossing her arms underneath her extremely busty chest. "You're, like, glowing."

Toshiro scowled. "Did you have something to drink already, Matsumoto? It's only ten in the morning."

"No, she's right." Toshiro groaned and leaned back into his chair as Shuuhei came to stand next to the busty woman. "There _is_ something different about you. I'm assuming things went well with Ichigo?"

"Wait," Rangiku looked back and forth between the two males, "You're talking to him again?"

"They had reconciliation over the weekend. Toshiro also got in a fight with Grimmjow over said male." Shuuhei looked at his nails, with his ever present nonchalant manner.

"Thank you for explaining that." Toshiro grumbled sarcastically as he tried to look at the work on the computer screen in front of him.

"So have you slept together yet?"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro glared at the woman who simply shrugged.

"I'm just asking."

"Not that it's any of your concern, but no, we have not slept together."

Toshiro was being truthful in what he had told the pair. The weekend had passed in a daze to Toshiro. When he woke up the day before in Ichigo's arms, everything just felt right. The two spent the day going to the grocery store, renting a movie, and just being around one another. They had easily fallen into a system of normality, like their relationship had never changed. Last night, like the night before, the two simply crawled into bed, holding one another as sleep easily claimed them. He hated how sappy it all sounded, but it was what it was.

"You haven't slept with him yet? Why the hell not?" Rangiku actually seemed enraged at the thought. "If I were you, I would have pounced on him the moment I saw him."

"Ichigo slept with Grimm." Hisagi began to push himself off his leaning position.

"Oh!" Rangiku brought a hand to her mouth in a shocked expression.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Hisagi, is it really necessary to tell her every single detail."

"It's a formality." Shuuhei shrugged as he walked away from the two and back to his desk.

"Are you not sleeping with him because he slept with Grimmjow?"

Toshiro glared at Rangiku, wishing that she had too gone back to her work. He sighed when he knew all too well that she wouldn't leave without the details. "No, that's not the reason why I'm not sleeping with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Matsumoto, we've only admitted our feelings to each other two days ago."

"Yeah, but you've slept with him plenty of times before. So, what's stopping you now?"

Toshiro mulled over the thought. Why _hadn't_ he slept with Ichigo yet? Even when the two had been separated for two weeks, the fact that he wasn't having sex with the orange haired youth wasn't the biggest problem to him. But was Rangiku right? The reason why the two hadn't slept together was because of Grimmjow? Toshiro's mind instantly went back to what Grimmjow had said about taming the younger man. He furrowed his eyebrow at the thought. _No, that doesn't matter to me._

"There's no reason for not sleeping with him." Toshiro shrugged his shoulders rather mechanically. "I, I don't want to rush things."

"I'm sure you don't." Matsumoto threw him one final knowing glance before walking away. Halfway to her desk, she turned around and smiled. "Oh, just to let you know, he's waiting for you in the lobby."

Toshiro snapped in the direction of the hallway where sure enough a certain orange haired boy was standing, his eyes scanning the room. Their eyes locked and Toshiro noticed the smile that was slowly making its wait onto his roommate's face. Smirking, Toshiro got up from his desk to walk towards the waiting male. As he walked closer he noticed that Renji and Shinji were also standing with Ichigo. His eyes narrowed slightly. He was somewhat hoping that he'd be alone with Ichigo, even if it was for just a little while.

"Hey." Ichigo spoke first, taking a small step towards the approaching male.

"Hello, Kurosaki. Abari, Hirako. Hello." He nodded to Ichigo's two friends who nodded in return. "What are you doing here? Did you want to see Shuuhei?" Toshiro looked at Renji as he stepped into the hallway, hoping he was out of hearing distance from his nosey co-workers.

"No, actually, you forgot your lunch." Ichigo blushed slightly. "I came to drop it off."

Toshiro couldn't fight the heat that was quickly pooling in his cheeks. "You didn't have to do that. Don't you have class?"

"I have class at 12:30, I decided to drop by really quick." He held out the wrapped bento. "Is that a problem?"

Toshiro reached for the parcel slowly, his fingers brushing softly against Ichigo's. "No, it's not. But, I could have just bought lunch."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "You were the one who asked me to pack it for you last night."

"Well, if I forgot it, I have the money to buy some food when the time came."

"Well then maybe you don't need the lunch." Ichigo made way to pull back the parcel, only to have Toshiro's small hand wrap around his wrist.

"Kurosaki, you know that's not what I meant."

Ichigo pursed his lips. "Fine, I know. Here." He handed the food to Toshiro.

"Thank you. I'll see you at home?"

Ichigo nodded. He knew Toshiro would scold him for his next action, but he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Toshiro's lips, regardless. He smirked in triumph when he saw Toshiro's shocked expression. "Bye."

"Bye." Toshiro stepped backwards slowly before turning around fully to walk back to his desk.

Ichigo watched the retreating figure before turning to his friends, both wearing a amused facial expression. "What?"

"Nothin'." Renji smirked. "It's just funny seeing you play happy homemaker."

"Shut up Renji, I was just bringing him his lunch."

Shinji patted Ichigo's head as they walked back to the car. "Like the good little house wife that you are."

"Can it guys, that's not funny." Ichigo scowled.

"Oh, but it is!" Shinji threw his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "I wished Nnoi would bring me my lunch if I ever forgot it."

"I was just being nice." Ichigo opened the car, seriously considering leaving his friends on the curb.

"No, you were being a housewife." Renji punched Ichigo's shoulder. "Ya need ta man up, man."

Ichigo mulled over the thought. _Man up?_

_

* * *

_**Hello Readers!**

**This was actually done like...three days ago, but I'm just now getting it up -_-'.  
I hope everyone enjoyed the fluffy feelings in this, I felt they deserved a short break.**

**Sorrry again for any grammatical errors!  
I'm once again internet-less and my laptop has been SUPER laggy lately!  
But I'm supposed to get a new laptop tomorrow for an early birthday present ^_^  
The next chapter of this should be up in a few days or early next week since I've already started like...1/4 of it. Woot woot! :D  
Don't forget to review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked up from the book he had been reading, his finger marking the last word he read. "Yeah Kurosaki?"

"I have a question for you." Ichigo paused, but when Toshiro made no motive to speak, he continued to talk. "What are we?"

"Excuse me?" Toshiro couldn't deny that he was extremely baffled by the question.

It had been nearly a month since the Grimmjow incident. The two had silently agreed that it was best if they didn't talk about the incident. The pair had technically been single when the event occurred, so Toshiro's jealousy could not be thoroughly justified. In the end, they decided that it was best if the simply saw the incident as a speed bump in their slowly developing relationship.

Within the past month things for Toshiro and Ichigo happened to sail along with as much normalcy as the pair could get. They'd wake up in either Toshiro or Ichigo's bed, depending on how tired they were coming from the living room. They'd have breakfast, separate for their own daily events, before having dinner at home and watching some TV while they studied. Toshiro was surprised, to say the least, at how quickly everything reverted back to normal between the two, granted now they had more feelings for one another and that they could hold hands or kiss freely without the motive of sex behind every action.

The two, for some reason, still hadn't had sex, despite the numerous times they had shared the bed before. Like their agreement over the Grimmjow incident, Toshiro and Ichigo simply believed it was better to take things slow. It was more for Toshiro's sake. Ichigo was allowing him to fully explore his feelings, hopefully thinking that Toshiro's feelings were more than a passing phase and that they were as true as his.

Ichigo and Toshiro were currently lying in the park, believing that they needed a change of scenery from their usual view out of their apartment. Ichigo was lying with his head on Toshiro's thighs, as Toshiro leaned against the makeshift chair formed by their bags. Ichigo was watching the clouds pass, enjoying the quiet bliss that had suddenly hit him. What exactly was his and Toshiro's relationship? The question had been bugging him when he realized a few days prior that he and Toshiro still didn't have an official title for where they are.

"What are we?"

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand your question. What do you mean 'what are we?' Do you mean in the physical sense, like we are both males? Or do you mea-"

"No, no, no. I mean, what are we in this relationship?" Ichigo waved his hand in the air around them.

"We are together." Toshiro looked deadpanned. He figured Ichigo would have figured this out by their behavior for the past month. He himself couldn't help but feel confused now, too.

"Like boyfriends?" Toshiro noted the hopeful gleam in Ichigo's eyes.

Toshiro shrugged. "I guess if you want to call it that."

"Do you want call it that?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo sat up, feeling frustration building inside of him. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Toshiro sighed, closing his book, "I just don't see why we have to put a label on what we are."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't understand."

"It's just that," Toshiro sat further up against the bags, "We like each other, right? So why do we have to label it? We already know that we're happy with each other and that we want to be with one another. A title won't change our feelings for the other."

"Then why can't we be boyfriends?"

Toshiro felt himself frown. "Why do you keep pushing the subject?  
"Because!"

"Because, what?"  
"Because I want to know for sure that you won't leave!" Ichigo flushed slightly.

"And you think simply because we validate our relationship with a title I won't leave you?" Ichigo's eyebrows went up in shock. Toshiro sat up straight, grasping Ichigo's hand and pulling it into his lap. "Kurosaki, I'm not saying that I'm going to leave you. I'm just trying to say that things don't always work out just because of a title. It's like how you can be an employee then get striped of the title if you're fired. A title doesn't change anything."

"But being someone's _boyfriend_ does change the relationship."

"It's a claim." Toshiro pulled his hand out of Ichigo's grasp, letting the latter's hand rest on his thigh as he crossed his own arms. "It's a sense of ownership. Is that what you were trying to get at, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo took the time to scowl. "No, well, not really." Ichigo sighed when Toshiro raised a white eyebrow at him. "It's, it's just that I don't want anyone stealing you." Ichigo mumbled the last words as he looked down into his lap, his face the color of his namesake.

Toshiro smirked at the confession. "Kurosaki, look at me." Ichigo shook his head. "Kurosaki, please, look at me." Ichigo shook his head again, extremely embarrassed at what he just said. "Ichigo, will you please look at me?" Ichigo's face turned redder, if that was possible as he slowly looked up and stared at the teal orbs offered to him. "The likeliness of someone _stealing_ me is very slim. I'm happy where I am. I'm happy with you. I know I don't know how to express it very well, but I'm really happy. I lo-" Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes both went wide.

"You?" Ichigo leaned forward, trying to get Toshiro to finish his statement.

Toshiro turned his head and looked away, trying to hide the small flush that was quickly making its way to his cheeks. "I like you, a lot. Okay? Just remember that."

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Toshiro's heated cheek. "I like you, a lot, too."

Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to face Ichigo, feeling content that the heat in his cheeks had calmed down. "So are you going to drop the topic?"

Ichigo sighed and resumed his original position of lying on Toshiro's thighs. "I guess so. I mean, I guess I understand where you're coming from."

"Good." Toshiro started to open his book again.

"It's just that…"

Toshiro closed his book again and rolled his eyes. "What is it Kurosaki?"

"What would you tell someone if they asked who I was?"

"I'd tell them you're my roommate."

Ichigo noted Toshiro's serious expression. "And that's it?"

"Well, if they asked if we were together, then I'd tell them yes." Toshiro looked Ichigo straight in the eye, as if he wanted to prove that he was serious of his decision of not becoming 'boyfriends.'

"Oh, okay." Ichigo tore his eyes and stared at the clouds that were passing above.

Unconsciously, Toshiro lifted a hand to push back Ichigo's bangs. He let his hand run down the top of Ichigo's head, playing with the bright orange locks with his fingers. "Everything's going to be okay, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave Toshiro a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good." Toshiro continued to stare at Ichigo, the pools of brown drawing him in over and over again. He wasn't sure why the next words were coming out o his mouth, but Toshiro didn't doubt the feeling that was going on within him. "Do you want to go on a date?"

Toshiro noticed how wide Ichigo's eyes had gotten, and felt the heat of blush quickly rushing to his cheeks. "A-a-a d-date?" Toshiro nodded slightly, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "Like, a re-real date?" Toshiro didn't say anything. "As in..us…going out, in public."

"Kurosaki, do you want to go or not?"

"I do, I want to go."

Toshiro nodded slightly. "Okay, well then get up."

"Now? We're going now?"

"Did you not want to go now?" Toshrio stared down at Ichigo with confusion. _Geeze, being in a relationship is confusing._

"Oh we can…it's just thought you meant at another time." Ichigo rolled onto his side, feeling embarrassed that he had actually thought of Toshiro picking him up on a Friday night and having a date night like a couple of high school kids.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can go at a little date if you want."

Toshiro felt Ichigo shake his head as he began to stand up. Toshiro just blinked as Ichigo flashed him a smile and tugged at the edge of the blanket to signal for Toshiro to stand up as well. After doing what he was prompted, Toshiro helped Ichigo fold the blanket and pack up their belongings. The two were quiet as they walked towards the car, enjoying one another's presence. Once at the car, Ichigo held the passenger door open for Toshiro, which made him scowl slightly. Ichigo got into the driver's side of the car and turned to Toshiro smiling.

"So, where are we going for our _date_?"

"Want to go to a movie?"

Ichigo nodded as he started the car and set it in gear. Like numerous times before, the two fell into an easy silence. Ichigo hesitantly brought his hand over so that he could grasp Toshiro's. Toshiro couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips. With their fingers interlaced, everything just felt, _right_ to him. The ride to the theater had be quick and the pair had found themselves standing in front of the movies times contemplating on which movie to see. They came to the agreement of watching an action film. That's when the problem occurred. Toshiro and Ichigo had both gone up to the window to pay for the ticket.

"Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I'm paying for the tickets."

"I can see that. Why, exactly do you think that you should be paying?"

"Because I'm supposed to."

"Supposed to?" Toshiro eyed the wallet, willing that the taller male would put it away to stop the embarrassment. "What do you mean you're _supposed_ to pay?"

"Toshiro, let me pay." Ichigo noticed that Toshiro still hadn't out his wallet away. His eyes flickered to the cashier, who looked like he had seen a scene like this one too many times.

"Why, Kurosaki? I'm very curious to why you think you're _supposed_ to pay for me."

"Can we not have this conversation?" Ichigo scowled as his wallet. _This is not how the date is supposed to start._

Before Ichigo could put his money down Toshiro slammed a few bills on the counter, effectively paying for both of them. "I do not need to be coddled, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled as he picked up the two tickets. He walked ahead of Toshiro slightly, grabbing the handle and holding it open for the other male. Despite the attempt of an innocent gesture, with the previous conversation, the action only made Toshiro frown. Ichigo noticed this and sighed, falling into step behind Toshiro. The two walked toward the concession stand in silence, eyeing the various snacks on display. Like the movie choice, they had quickly come to a decision, but instead of having yet another small argument, Ichigo paid. When Toshiro eyed Ichigo, Ichigo merely shrugged.

"You paid for the movie, I paid for snacks. We're even."

"My, my, my look what we have here."

Ichigo and Toshiro's head both snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. Leaning against the wall, flanked by his usual posse, plus Shinji, was Grimmjow. His teal eyes raked over the couple, a sinister grin easily placed against his lips. Ichigo scowled, this was not how the date was supposed to go. Toshiro tensed next to Ichigo, his mind instantly reeling back to the last encounter that he had with the blue haired male. Grimmjow pushed off the wall and took lazy strides towards the couple, his eyes narrowing with each step.

"Is the happy little couple out on a date?" Grimmjow's voice was seething with vengeance, which made Ichigo want nothing more than to leave.

"Leave us alone Grimmjow."

"Don't talk to me, berry." Grimmjow pointed a finger at Ichigo. He was clearly still angry to wake up alone after having sex with the other man. Grimmjow turned back to Toshiro, his lip twitching into a shit eating grin. "So snowflake, you man up yet?"

"Shut up, Grimm."

"I'll take that as a 'no.' I see, you're still the receiving end then, huh. Still this berry's little bitch? Is that what you are, snowflake? His bitch?"

Before either Toshiro or Grimmjow could react a fist connected with Grimmjow's jaw. Surprised, Grimmjow stumbled, only to lock eyes with Ichigo, the one who had thrown the punch.

"You little fuck."

Grimmjow went to punch Ichigo, only to be stopped when Ichigo caught the other male's fist, living his stomach open for a jab. Grimmjow reeled back again, only to have his arm stopped by one of his friends this time. Grimmjow threw a look over his shoulder as a tired looking male simply shook his head. He released Grimmjow's arm, who stood there rubbing his jaw while staring daggers at Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked when he saw a small white haired male walk away from him.

Ichigo didn't notice until he looked next to him, noticing instantly that his roommate was no longer by his side. He looked behind him and saw Toshiro forcefully pushing the door open and walking outside. Ichigo threw one last look at Grimmjow before turning on the ball of his foot to chase after Toshiro. Toshiro had made it to the car by the time that Ichigo had caught up with him, seething silently when he had realized that Ichigo had the keys. When he caught sight of Ichigo the anger within him continued to build up. Ichigo stopped his trot and stood in front of Toshiro, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in confusion to why Toshrio had walked off.

"Why'd you leave?"

"What the hell was that, Kurosaki?" Toshiro pushed off the car that he had been leaning on so that he could stand at full height.

"What?" Ichigo's expression hardened. "Are you mad that I punched Grimmjow?'

"Of course I'm mad that you punched him! Why did you punch him?"

"There's nothing to be mad about! He was bad mouthing you and I stopped it!" Ichigo couldn't figure out why Toshiro had been so offended by the act.

"No, you didn't stop it, Kurosaki. You just made things worse." Toshiro scratched one of his eyebrows, scowling all the while.

"How did I make anything worse? I was sticking up for you. I was _protecting_ you."

"You didn't need to do that! I could handle him on my own."

"Yeah, and then have you come home beat up like last time?"

"I told you that I don't need to coddle me. I've been able to take care of myself before I met you; nothing's going to stop me now."

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his temples. _This was an awesome first day. Just, awesome_. "Toshiro, I don't see why you're so mad. I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to help you when you need it!"

"I told you that we aren't _boyfriends_." Toshiro took a step towards Ichigo. "Why do you feel the need to protect me? Because you're the man in the relationship?" Everything that Grimmjow had said came into Toshiro's mind, instantly coming up like word vomit. "Because you do the fucking that I _need_ you to protect me? Do you think that I need you? Do you think of me as a woman Ichigo? Is that what it is?"

"Toshiro…"

"I'm not a woman. I can protect myself, I don't need you looking after me."

Toshiro felt foolish. He grabbed the keys from Ichigo's hand and walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. Ichigo stared blankly at Toshiro's still figure. Toshiro looked over his shoulder glaring at Ichigo. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo slowly walked towards the passenger side of the car, entering and sitting silently next to the seething older male. The car ride home was silent, save for the breathing between the two. As soon as the car was in park, Toshiro threw his door open and started walking towards the apartment, wanting nothing more than to be in the sanctuary of his own room.

Ichigo flinched slightly when he heard Toshiro's door slam shut. He took a few deep breaths as he ran his hand through his hair. A woman, Toshiro felt like he was the woman in the relationship, when Ichigo felt like _he_ was the one with the emotional stability of a teenage girl. Sighing, he walked towards the door at the end of the hall. He tapped his knuckles against the surface. When no noise of acknowledgement came, Ichigo reached for the door knob, finding the door unlocked.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo pushed the door opened, sticking his head in. He found Toshiro sitting at the edge of his bed, his head in his palms as he stared at the floor. Toshiro's mind was going crazy at the fact that he had just blown up at Ichigo.

"Go away, Kurosaki. I-I-I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Toshiro, just listen to me." Ichigo took a few steps into the room. "I don't see you as a woman. That's not why I punched Grimm. I felt like _I _had to man up."

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo with slightly disbelief. "Why would you have to do that?"

"Well, because Renji and Shinji called me a woman for bringing you lunch, and what not." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not a woman for cooking for me." Toshiro rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad at you today, okay?"

Ichigo inched his way closer to Toshiro until he was a few steps away from the other male. He stuck out his hand, which Toshiro grabbed. He stood up so that he was in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's arms instantly found their way around to smaller male's waist, holding him flush against his body. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro's wide teal eyes, getting lost for a second in the endless pools.

"Why did you say you're not a woman?"

Toshiro's eyes widened at the question before he looked away from Ichigo's intense gaze and into the latter's chest. Frowning, he took a deep breath. "The reason why I got into a fight Grimm was because he insinuated that I couldn't," Toshiro cleared his throat, "he said that I couldn't pleasure you the way that he had. He said that I can't _tame_ you because I'm the one who receives it."

"You shouldn't listen to Grimm. You, you give me more pleasure than he ever did. I'm not something that needs to be tame. I enjoy my sex with you, Toshiro. Probably, much more than you realize."

Ichigo smiled softly when he noticed the faint blush that had been painted across the bridge of Toshiro's nose. Ichigo placed one of his fingers underneath Toshiro's chin, lifting his head so that he could see his eyes again. He leaned down slowly so that their lips connected. Toshiro's arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck, one of his hands tangling its fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. Ichigo's tongue licked the seam of Toshiro's lips, parting them slowly. The wet muscle managed to coax Toshiro's out to play, lazily fighting for dominance.

One of Ichigo's hands crept up the back of Toshiro's shirt, the warmth of his hand instantly heating up the cool of Toshiro's skin. He rubbed small circles, his fingers tickling the other slightly. Ichigo's either hand worked Toshiro's shirt, lifting it slowly, exposing more skin with every second. His hand made its way to Toshiro's chest, his nimble fingers play with the pink buds there. Toshiro let out a small moan into Ichigo's mouth at the contact. Ichigo pulled back from Toshiro's captivating mouth to pull the other man's shirt above his head. Ichigo stared at lithe body in front of him, his want for the other male intensifying.

Ichigo led Toshiro to the bed, sitting down and pulling the smaller male onto his lap. Toshiro made quick work of Ichigo's shirt, tossing it to the floor without a second thought. Their lips reconnected and the fight for dominance had returned. Toshiro leaned against Ichigo, forcing the other male to lie on his back. Ichigo allowed the action as his hands slid down Toshiro's nude top. He reached the tops the jeans, and continued to let his hands venture south. His hands found the soft mounds and groped them through the fabric, causing Toshiro to buck into Ichigo's abdomen. Toshiro's hands mindlessly went to Ichigo's belt buckle, removing the offending article of clothing in the blink of an eye.

xxx

The two lay on the bed silently. Toshiro curled himself into the side of Ichigo's body, feeling the warmth that was emitting from his skin. Toshiro turned his head and placed a kiss against the flesh. He knew it then: he loved Ichigo. The two had moved on from just fuck buddies, from roommates, from boyfriends, from whatever. The two were lovers. Toshiro loved Ichigo. He sighed as he placed his cheek against the skin, letting the epiphany wash over him.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro was quiet for a second, trying to listen for the soft snores that would signal that Toshiro was sleeping. When he didn't hear any, he looked up and found brown eyes staring at him quizzically. "I…I love you."

"Really?" Ichigo felt his eyes widen in a comical fashion. "You lo-love me?"

Toshiro scowled, embarrassment washing over him like a tidal wave. He turned away from Ichigo so that he was staring at the wall. "Don't make me say it again."

Ichigo smiled as he kissed the top of Toshiro's head. "Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

Toshiro could feel the vibrations of Ichigo's laugh, something he found extremely comforting. "It's embarrassing to love me?"

"No!" Toshiro shook his head, his soft hair tickling Ichigo's afterglow sensitive skin. "It's just something I don't say often. I just wanted you to know. So that you know, you don't go running to other guys again."

Ichigo laughed again. Hi grabbed Toshiro's cheek, his arm pulling the smaller male up so that their faces were next to each other's. Ichigo smiled. "You don't have to worry about that." He placed a kiss against Toshiro's full lips. "I'm yours."

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**Alas! This is the last chapter of He Is Mine.  
I wrote this a while ago, and have been tinkering with it for the longest time.  
I always knew that this was how I wanted to end it, I just didn't think it would be so soon!  
Sorry if you felt the ending was kind of rushed, but that's how I've always envisioned it.**

**Anyways, I wanted to finish this story as a birthday present to myself**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story. It was my first fan fiction in a long time and I'm sad to see it over. Thank you for supporting and liking my story. Maybe I'll do some one shots of the pair, but I'm not too sure yet. Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
